If you were a girl
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Cuando Haruka deseó que Makoto fuera una chica, no espero ser transportado a una dimensión donde su mejor amigo efectivamente es una chica, ni mucho menos que él y su rival pelirrojo se enamoraran de ella. HaruMako, RinMako. "Mako-chan, si un día se te presenta una situación así te vas a meter en muchos problemas." fue lo que había predicho Nagisa. Dedicado a Aiiri-sama.
1. Prologo

Hola! Aquí trayendo un fic de mi más reciente obsesión Free!

Aclaraciones: Este fic es algo que se salió inspirado del CD-Drama de "con quien saldrias?" y de los fics que se han puesto de moda donde todos aman a Makoto (yo sólo quería ser popular .n.).  
>También otra cosa que quería aclarar, además de que los personajes no son miós y le pertenecen su respectivo autor; este fic es un reto personal que me decidí a subir para mi autora favorita de fics de esta pagina, la maravillosa Aiiri-sama *-* AMO todos sus fics, sobretodo "Me gusta tu novio" y "Dolor de perdida" así que si logro que a ella le guste este fic me sentiré realizada como escritora a pesar de no recivir muchos reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>El día estaba soleado, el calor había subido considerablemente con la llegada próxima de Agosto y los días, tras el torneo nacional de natación, se habían vuelto algo aburridos.<br>Las vacaciones solían ser la época favorita de cualquier ser humano normal, pero no para ellos cinco, después de todo ese era el último verano que podrían pasar de aquella manera. Rin ya había optado por Australia; en invierno, después el maratón de natación contra el capitán en Samezuka, volvería por su revancha. Makoto ya había enviado su solicitud a Tokio; una vez que pasara el examen y terminara su último curso, comenzaría su mudanza. Rei y Nagisa pasarían a tercero, no querían estar agobiados con la idea de que sus queridos sempais tomarían otros caminos, así que organizaron un montón de actividades para pasarla bien en las vacaciones. Mientras que Haruka… bueno, el pelinegro ya había tomado una decisión, convertirse en nadador profesional pero ahora tenía un dilema distinto, no sabía a donde ir. Muchas escuelas lo habían querido reclutar, y aunque la mitad de ellas perdió el interés en él después de su comportamiento en las regionales, aun había muchas opciones y no sabía a donde rayos ir.  
>Justamente ese día, habían organizado una pequeña fiesta donde partirían una sandía que Rei había conseguido y Haruka quería aprovechar para pedirle consejo a sus amigos.<p>

-Muy bien, entonces está decidido-le hablo Rin a todos los presentes-la próxima vez meteremos la sandía al refrigerador en vez de estar esperando como idiotas a que el agua la enfrié con un clima tan caluroso-todos asintieron como si eso fuera un tema serio pero tenía sentido. Muchos años, tratando de crear un método para la conservación de los alimentos y el enfriamiento de estos, desperdiciados en una tina con agua.  
>Haruka miro el ambiente. Siempre que los chicos venían a su casa, esta no se sentía tan grande ni fría; le gustaba esa sensación. Sus padres habían regresado hace dos semanas pero de la misma forma en que a él le gustaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, sus padres eran iguales y habían salido ese día con los padres de Makoto.<p>

-Mirémosle el lado bueno, al fin logramos que Haru-chan no se quitara la ropa

-Eso fue porque Makoto-sempai lo detuvo-Haruka se enojó con esos comentarios. Habían colocado agua en su patio tenía todo el derecho de meterse en el agua. Sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba pedirles consejo de una vez o si no iba a estar todo el verano sin haber elegido nada.

-Oigan-les llamo. Todos voltearon a verle y él se avergonzó un poco, quizás debió haberlo hecho de manera individual pero ya no importaba-Si ustedes fueran reclutados ¿A qué escuela entrarían?-los chicos se miraron confundidos por esa pregunta.

-Yo iré a Australia, así que no es una pregunta tan hipotética… puede ser que ¿Aun no te decides?-pregunto en tono burlón y eso lo acabo por molestar-bueno, supongo que es normal sí a uno lo abordan con tantas propuestas, yo pase por eso

-¿Qué tal la universidad donde fue reclutado el antiguo capitán de Samezuka?-sugirió Rei-tiene unas instalaciones grandes, está cerca de Iwatobi y te ofrecen alojamiento

-No es conveniente, es bastante costosa si no ingresas con beca. El ex-capitán Mikoshiba obtuvo una por romper un record en natación-Rin jugaba con la sandía-¿Por qué no vas a Tokitsu? Sousuke iba a entrar ahí, tienen buenos entrenadores y rutinas para mejorar la resistencia y la velocidad en todos los nados

-Suena bien-Haru sí había recibido reclutamiento por parte de Tokitsu, pero de alguna manera creía que al ingresar, tendría la constante presencia fantasma del ex-nadador de mariposas y eso le aterraba-la consideraré

-Ne, Haru-chan ¿Por qué no vas a Australia con Rin-chan? Así ambos pueden entrenar juntos y desafiarse a ver quién es mejor

-No hablo bien el idioma-fue lo único que respondió Haruka, además que aún no estaba psicológicamente preparado para poder dar ese paso, él no era tan atrevido como Rin. Quería ver el mundo cierto pero Japón era su hogar, el único al que pertenecía.

-Cierto, las clases de inglés son muy aburridas en Iwatobi-Nagisa refunfuño-¿Y qué tal a Tokio? Así podrías estar con Mako-chan-esa propuesta les movió ciertas cosas tanto a Makoto como a Haruka. Tokio era una opción maravillosa, tenía buenas instalaciones, entrenadores experimentados, no era costosa y no tendría que decirle adiós a su amigo de la infancia, pero había un pequeño pero importante problema.

-Retiraron la oferta-respondió Makoto por el pelinegro-estuvieron presentes en las regionales y son muy estrictos ahí-Haruka se avergonzó. Si hubiera sabido en ese entonces lo que en verdad quería no se hubiera detenido a mitad de la carrera, pero no había vuelta atrás, tendría que buscar otra escuela de las que no retiraron la oferta.

-Eso no es justo. No me imagino a ustedes dos separados-Nagisa había traído el tema que los dos amigos de la infancia se estaban negando.  
>Ya lo habían hablado, Makoto iría a Tokio. No importaba a donde decidiera ir Haruka, no se volverían a ver nunca, sólo si ambos coincidían en vacaciones e iban a Iwatobi a visitar a sus familias pero no sería lo mismo. Ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que el simple pensamiento de estar separados más de tres días era inconcebible.<br>El ambiente se puso tenso, todos notaron que no era algo de lo que los dos quisiera pensar por el momento. Como siempre, Nagisa se encargó de matar el momento, sólo que esta vez fue para bien.

-Ne, Rin-chan ¿Si fueras una chica con quién de nosotros saldrías?-o quizás no fue realmente para bien, sólo un momento incomodo de Nagisa.

-¡¿He?! ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa pregunta?!- ¿Esto estaba pasando? Parecía un deja vu pero con personajes diferentes o era sólo un interés común entre los nadadores adolecentes.

-Hace mucho jugamos a eso todos y cada quien dijo con quién saldría si fuera una chica, aunque el resultado no fue el que esperaba-recordó como todos habían terminado sin decir bien a nadie, sólo Haruka y fue porque lo compraron con caballa-pero, ahora que esta Rin-chan podemos quizás llegar a una decisión.

-¿Qué diferencia hay si estoy o no yo?-Nagisa era su amigo, le tenía gran estima, pero a veces se preguntaba que rayos hacia él juntándose con ese niño salido de comercial de juguetes.

-Mi decisión sigue igual, elijo a Nagisa-dijo Haru jugando ahora él con la sandía que seguía en el agua.

-¿Ah? ¿Eso cómo rayos pasó?-pregunto Rin sorprendido de la respuesta del pelinegro, estaba 100% seguro que Haru elegiría a Makoto-¿Lo sobornaste?

-No fue soborno, solo le mostré a Haru-chan las ventajas que tendría de salir conmigo-sonrió inocentemente-pero déjame pensar a mí-fingió que pensaba-pues mi decisión no cambiaría. Rei-chan definitivamente no

-Tú ingrato-Rei miro con odio falso al rubio-pues yo seguiría igual también, nadie sigue siendo mejor pareja que yo mismo

-Eso es muy triste ¿No crees?

-¡¿Rin-san también?!-su cabeza se cubre de un aura depresiva-soy un buen novio, al menos sería mejor que Nagisa-kun

-Que cruel Rei-chan-se quejó el ojirosa-yo te cocinaría tu comida favorita todos los días para desayunar

-Creo que esa ventaja solo aplica con Haru-dijo en broma Makoto-aunque debo admitir que es un detalle tierno que da buenos puntos en una pareja

-Entonces, Mako-chan ¿Si fueras una chica saldrías conmigo?-pregunto Nagisa ilusionado, si Makoto lo elegía ya serían dos y ganaría como el mejor novio del grupo, aunque no fuera una competencia pero igual contaba.

-Pues…

-Olvídalo, ya vimos que Makoto es una persona endeble-recordó Haru a todos y Makoto se quedó callado.

-Cierto, Mako-chan, si un día se te presenta una situación así te vas a meter en muchos problemas-Makoto miro a Nagisa y luego suspiro. No era una persona tan amable ¿O sí? Pero eso era lo que pensaba, todos eran sus amigos y no podría elegir a alguien. Luego sacudió la cabeza, era un juego y quizás debía dar una respuesta para hacerles callar.

-La verdad mi decisión si cambia, elegiría a Rin-y sí, con eso todos se callaron, excepto Nagisa que parecía que ese verbo no estaba en su programación.

-¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿A Rin?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Eso es obvio, porque soy el mejor de ustedes-se declaró a sí mismo el pelirrojo-¿Qué te parece eso, Haru?-se burló del ojiazul, el cual aún estaba en un pequeño shock ¿Makoto había elegido a Rin en lugar de él? Pero sí él era su mejor amigo, su compañero inseparable, quien conocía absolutamente todo acerca del castaño. Antes no le había importado, estaba en la naturaleza de Makoto el no querer dañar a nadie y por consiguiente no elegir a ninguno por ser "demasiado buenos" pero ahora, había dejado de lado toda esa absurda amabilidad y había elegido a un tipo que seguro no tenía ningún indicio de ser un buen novio.

-Pero yo te cocinaría todos los días tu comida favorita-hizo berrinche Nagisa.

-No, yo elijo a Rin y punto

-Pero seguro que Rin-chan no te elegiría a ti ¿Verdad?-volteó a ver al pelirrojo que aún no estaba dispuesto a contestar. Miró a todos a su alrededor y volvió a hacer lo que había hecho con el capitán Mikoshiba y Nitori, imaginarse la situación con cada uno de ellos. Nagisa sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza y seguramente engordaría a su lado, Rei pacería alguien ideal para salir pero debía admitir que, fuera de la natación, no tenían nada en común, Haru era su rival y, aun siendo una chica, seguro estaría peleándose con él a cada rato y Makoto era muy amable, endeble como habían mencionado sus amigos.  
>Si lo pensaba bien, si fuera una chica seguro se hubiera enamorado de Sousuke pero él no contaba en la lista así que vio por lo más sensato en esas circunstancias.<p>

-Claro que lo elegiría, es la mejor opción entre todos ustedes, bola de locos

-Vaya, esto es una sorpresa-dijo Nagisa-siempre pensé en Haru-chan y Mako-chan como el matrimonio perfecto pero al parecer su amor es tan débil que se rompe con la llegada de un tercero

-Nagisa ¿Qué rayos estas murmurando?-le pregunto Makoto asustado por las fantasías de Nagisa, que en algún punto llegaban a cobrar lógica.

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde la pasó muy a gusto entre charla, burlas, recuerdos de la infancia y alimentándose de una sandía fresca, hasta que Rin, Nagisa y Rei tuvieron que abordar el metro para llegar a sus casas. Makoto y Haruka fueron a acompañarlos a la central como siempre, y luego regresaron en silencio hasta que el más alto se percató que había algo raro.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre Haru?

-Nada

-Pero pareces algo molesto-miró sus ojos tratando de leerlo-¿Mejor preocúpate por Rin?

-¡No invadas la privacidad de mis ojos!-le regaño y volteó la mirada.

-¿Te enojaste porque escogí a Rin?-no tenía lógica alguna, además solo era un juego que Nagisa se inventó, no debía tener mucha relevancia en Haruka, a menos que fuera por la misma rivalidad que han tenido esos dos desde siempre-vamos Haru, no te enojes, no es que Rin sea mejor que tú

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo eliges a él? La última vez no podías decidirte entre ninguno porque todos teníamos puntos buenos, aparece Rin y lo eliges a él de inmediato, eso da a entender que crees que él es mejor que yo y los demás-respondió sin cambiar su expresión. Makoto suspiro pesadamente por esa actitud, un tanto infantil, que estaba tomando su amigo.

-No es eso, simplemente fue una pequeña venganza por haberme llamado endeble. Yo no saldría con alguien que pensara que ser tan amable es algo malo

-Si Rin hubiera estado la vez pasada entonces te hubiera llamado igual, te lo aseguro

-Da igual, es solo un juego hipotético que nos puso Nagisa ¿O de verdad tomarías una decisión tan importante inspirada en caballa?-Haruka bufo molesto con eso y decidió darle una lección al castaño.

-Nagisa sólo me dio a ver un punto, tú no sabes cocinar y tú no tienes nada que decirme, tú eliges a alguien porque no te llamó endeble

-¡Que cruel!-Después de eso volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Haruka miro a su amigo disimuladamente pensando en eso.  
>Sí él hubiera nacido como chica seguro tendría el mismo interés que tenía actualmente por el género opuesto, ninguno. Si Makoto hubiera nacido como una no le molestaría salir con ella, se ahorraría las interrogaciones de su padre al no haber tenido ninguna novia, no lidiaría con las acosadoras del castaño que lo molestaban para obtener información del mismo-además, si fuera una chica seguro mi madre me hubiera enseñado a cocinar y te obligaría a comer todo lo que prepara<p>

-Más bien, le obligarías a Rin, él sería tu novio ¿No? Además no tiene sentido si no me prepararas caballa

-Bueno, tú tienes a Nagisa para eso-guardaron silencio de nuevo por un rato, la conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado bizarra para sus gustos, ya parecían Rei y Nagisa.  
>El camino terminó y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas. Haruka se sentó en el patio comiendo algo de las sobras de la sandía y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado y el poco tiempo que le quedaba para apreciarlo. Si tan sólo hubiera una universidad especializada en natación en Iwatobi o en un municipio cercano no tendría tanta dificultad para decidir a donde irse, no dejaría de ver a Rei y a Nagisa, y sería posible ver en las festividades a Rin y a Makoto. Sabía que no habría mucho problema con los primeros tres pero ¿Cómo sería su vida sin el castaño? Ni siquiera podía recordar su vida antes de conocerlo, en su recuerdo más antiguo él ya estaba ahí, incluso podía asegurar que Makoto aún no sabía ni caminar. Maldito el día en que Makoto se quedó a ayudar al entrenador Sasabe y tuvo la brillante idea de irse lejos a convertirse en maestro; no es que no se alegrara por él pero detestaba la idea de que por esos sueños se tuvieran que separar ¿Por qué Makoto no nació como una chica y se casaba terminando la preparatoria como en los animes shoujo? Bien, ese comentaría había sonado demasiado machista.<p>

-Pero si Makoto fuera una chica-dijo mirando al cielo-quizás sería más facil mantenernos juntos… desearía saberlo mejor-fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un suspiro de resignación. Makoto era un chico y se iba a ir y él aún tenía que elegir una escuela.  
>Terminó de cenar, se dio un baño de unas tres horas y se durmió con el pensamiento de que mañana sería otro día.<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el ojiazul despertó con dificultad, no había dormido muy bien. Se levantó con algo de dificultad dispuesto a darse otro baño de tres horas pero entonces algo le llamó la atención, no escuchaba las voces de sus padres ¿No habían regresado en la noche? ¿Qué no estaban ya muy grandes como para irse toda una noche de fiesta con los padres de su mejor amigo? Suspiro, con ellos no se sabía nada.<br>El timbre sonó, seguro era Makoto buscándolo para ir al mercado del mar como habían quedado pero él no estaba listo, necesitaba su hidratación matutina. El timbre sonó de nuevo y luego comenzó a ser tocado como si quisieran tocar una canción con el sonido del dichoso aparato. Se decidió por abrir, tal vez era importante, luego se daría un baño. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a reclamarle al sujeto, sólo que no era un tipo, sino una tipa y una muy bonita.

-Esta vez fuiste rápido-le llamó. Él otro parpadeo confundido por la familiaridad con la que le llamo la persona frente a él. La chica en cuestión portaba el uniforme de tercer año de la preparatoria Iwatobi, su cabello era castaño claro con capas y era tan largo que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda; su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de él, tenía cierto tono bronceado; era bastante alta, podría decirse que le sacaba dos centímetros a él y le estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- Haru-chan-con eso abrió los ojos y le revelaron dos piedras preciosas de esmeralda. El pelinegro se asombró, sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Makoto-¿He? No estás mojado ¿Acaso acabas apenas de despertarte?

-… ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Aun sigues dormido? Soy yo, Makoto-y toda la lógica que regía su vida se fue por el escusado.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Pues ya dije casi todo en las notas (que seguro nadie las leyo, ya conozco a la gente) sólo algunas aclaraciones de la trama de la historia que acaban de leer:<p>

La historia podría decirse que está ubicada entre el momento en que se acaba el torneo nacional y cuando pasan a Makoto y a Haruka ya establecidos en Tokio. Me quede pensando "YEI! Makoto y Haruka en Tokio" rebosando en alegria pero también reflexione ¿Por qué? Debió haber pasado algo para que Harua se decidiera a tomar el reclutamiento de Tokio cuando parecia que ya se iban a separar esos dos y así.  
>El punto es que tras una serie de pensamientos bizarros en la clase de literatura de siglo de oro español, salió la idea y me pusé a trabajar en ella ya que se acercan las vacaciones y tendre tiempo para actualizar.<p>

No prometo que actualizare pronto, posiblemente me tarde una semana o semana y media para subir el siguiente capítulo porque, aunque ya entregue la mayoria de mis trabajos, aun tengo unos examenes y reportes que hacer. Me hubiera esperado hasta terminar por completo pero es que ya tenía muchas ganas de subirlo *-* Así que ténganme paciensia y se aceptan toda clase de criticas, tengo la mente abierta para cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar como escritora :3

¡See you in the next water time!


	2. Negación

Hi hi!

Pues a Aiiri-sama sí le gustó mi fic *-* y cómo colocó otro fic que me encantó pues me decidí a poner mi esfuerzo y actualizar de una vez esta semana (no he dormido como en 73 horas) :3 la verdad es que al principio tuve ciertos problemas para escribir la manera en que Haruka reaccionaría después de ver a su mejor amigo transformado en mujer y pues hice un estudio de interes (llamese, le pregunte a mis amigas) y lo más probable que haría alguien en esa situación sería entrar en un estado como el que veremos a continuación.

* * *

><p>Haruka parpadeo varias veces de manera rápida analizando las palabras que había mencionado aquella chica que decía ser su mejor amigo. La chica en cuestión, seguía sonriendo hasta que notó que el pelinegro no parecía reaccionar.<p>

-¿Haru?-le llamó preocupada pero aun así el pelinegro no parecía reaccionar; la castaña colocó su mano frente a la cara del chico pasándola rápidamente a ver si reaccionaba. Al parecer funcionó porque Haruka hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para mirar de arriba hacia bajo a la chica-¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?-con esa simple frase el chico al fin reaccionó de la manera más lógica en la que un sujeto en su situación haría. Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo al baño.  
>Haruka se mojó varias veces el rostro, seguro estaba soñando o le estaban gastando una broma; descartó eso último. La castaña parecía ser el resultado de un cuadro pintado por un artista experto que había retratado a su mejor amigo en versión mujer, los ojos eran exactamente los mismo, no sólo por el color ni por el tamaño, no eran de su madre ni de su hermanita, eran los de Makoto tal cual como sí se los hubiera arrancado y transferido.<p>

-Estoy soñando-dijo para sí mismo y salió del baño hacía su habitación. Seguramente al cerrar los ojos en su cama despertaría de nuevo pero al entrar notó ciertas cosas que no estaban bien con su cuarto. Para empezar, no estaba el trofeo que ganaron cuando tenían doce en el relevo. Segundo, había materiales en su mesa para hacer algún tipo de manualidad, cosa que no había hecho desde que estaba en primero de secundaria. Miró con más detalle toda la habitación a ver que más cosas eran diferentes en su cuarto en ese sueño y efectivamente, había muchas. En su closet había tres bufandas diferentes, cuando en la realidad no tenía ninguna, su uniforme de la escuela estaba preparado en una silla junto con su mochila, cuando se suponía que estaba de vacaciones y lo más importante y que lo descolocó por completo fue que, en el calendario de su escritorio, la fecha era distinta. En la realidad era 28 de julio, mientras que en ese sueño era 3 de septiembre ¿Por qué?

-¡Haru!-escuchó un grito afuera llamándole, era esa chica llamándolo. Se apresuró a meterse en la cama, ya no importaban los cambios de su habitación sí sólo era un sueño. Se cubrió y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de volver a dormirse pero no daba resultado, ya estaba despierto; siguió intentándolo pero no parecía funcionar, quizás no debió tirarse agua a la cara-¡Haru ¿Qué ocurre?!-volvió a escuchar su voz y se cubrió con las sabanas tratando de dormirse.  
>No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo debajo de las sabanas pero en algún momento aquella chica se había metido en su casa y se las había quitado-¡Haru!<p>

-… ¿Qué quieres?-fue lo único que atinó a decirle y la chica le miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo?-el pelinegro quería cuestionarla, no entendía nada pero al ver sus ojos vio verdadera preocupación, una que sólo le dirigía Tachibana Makoto-Me estas asustando

-… ¿Makoto?

-Dime-respondió como lo más normal. Haruka agachó la mirada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado por la situación?-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Se atrevió a mirarla. Ahora que lo recordaba, anoche había estado pensando en cómo sería Makoto sí fuera una chica, seguramente por eso estaba soñando eso, pero se sentía tan real la situación que debía convencerse de que esto era un sueño, por eso se había alterado y tratado de despertar. Pero sí él ya sabía que era un sueño no debía comer ansias, era sólo producto de su mente y cuando tuviera que despertar lo haría, no era como si esto fuera una pesadilla, sólo era su amigo cambiado de sexo y no transformado en un monstruo asesino.

-Lo siento. Sí, fue una pesadilla

-Ya veo-la chica se sentó en el borde de su cama y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza. Se sonrojo por ese acto y la miró a los ojos. La chica tenía la misma expresión de dulzura y comprensión que su mejor amigo, pero al verla en un rostro femenino le daba la sensación de que era su madre quién hacia eso-¿Vas a tomar un baño? Sí es así dime y me voy adelantando a la escuela-detuvo la caricia en su cabeza.

-¿A la escuela?- volvió a ver su calendario. Cierto, en ese sueño estaban más adelante en el tiempo, por eso no parecía haber rastro de sus padres. En esa proyección subconsciente suya él se encontraban en el último periodo del año, su último periodo querría decir, después de este no habría otro-¡Ah! Si, vete

-Está bien-se levantó y fue saliendo de su cuarto, no sin antes voltearle a ver-te veo en un rato, Haru-chan

-… Deja el chan-la otra sólo le sonrió y se fue. Él chico se derrumbó en su cama y suspiró-creo que ahora te queda mejor el apodo de mamakoto.

Tras un baño relajante y una sabrosa caballa, comenzó a pensar que ese sueño no era nada malo, era como si estuviera viviendo un día normal en Iwatobi, sólo que ahora su amigo no lo estaba acompañando pero eso fue porque se había ido antes y porque ahora era más bien su amiga.  
>Al llegar a la preparatoria y a su aula, vio a la castaña sentada en el pupitre que le correspondía. Todos los demás se encontraban con su género correspondiente, sólo Makoto había cambiado.<p>

* * *

><p>El día continuó, tal y como había predicho, nada parecía haber cambiado, que sueño más absurdo, incluso tuvo que aguantar las clases, se supone que él estaba de vacaciones. A la hora del receso lo mismo siguió como era de esperarse, incluso Nagisa y Rei dieron su aparición para irse todos juntos a comer pero entonces, desde ese punto, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.<p>

-¡Buenos días!-llamó energéticamente el rubio-miren chicos, hoy habrá oferta del súper especial Iwatobi chocolate con vainilla glaseada-sacó un volante de sabrá dios donde-en la compra de uno te darán otros dos

-¿Para qué quieres tres postres de chocolate? ¿No es suficiente tu pan de fresa, crema y piña con chocolate?-A Rei aún no le entraba en la cabeza como el rubio podía comer tanta azúcar sin entrar en un coma diabético.

-Rei-chan, este es el postre más caro de la cafetería, si no aprovecho ahora entonces jamás podré disfrutarlo como Iwatobi se lo merece-los otros tres se ahorraron preguntar que rayos significaba eso-¡Vamos corriendo!

-Lo siento, hoy comeré con Kou-chan y Hana-chan-fue lo que salió de la boca de la castaña. Eso le extraño al pelinegro ¿Desde cuándo Makoto era amigo de Chigusa-san? ¿Y desde cuándo iba con Gou y su amiga cuando era Gou la que venía de vez en cuando con ellos? y sobre todo ¿Desde cuándo les llamaba Kou-chan y Hana-chan? Sacudió su cabeza, mejor no darle importancia, era sólo un sueño-los veré en la práctica

-Está bien, adiós Mako-kun-segundo cambio, Nagisa le llamó de manera diferente, pero siempre les llamaba a todos con un chan a pesar de que eran hombres. Hombres, era cierto, Makoto no era un chico ¿Todo eso se debía a que ahora era una chica?-Entonces ¡Vamos los tres por un súper especial Iwatobi de chocolate con vainilla glaseada!

-Paso-dijeron los otros dos. Parecía que ese sueño iba para largo.

* * *

><p>A la hora de la práctica, todos se encontraban ya cambiados en la piscina excepto por Makoto y Gou. Le alivió saber que, aun siendo una chica, Makoto si nadaba con ellos pero, por obvias razones, iba a cambiarse a otro vestidor. Tenía ganas de preguntar muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo le parecía innecesario, puesto a que en algún momento iba a despertar y todo quedaría como algo para molestar a su amigo por haber elegido a su rival en el juego de Nagisa; no servía de nada andar cuestionando en voz alta todas las incongruencias del sueño, de eso se trababan a fin de cuentas, aunque nunca había tenido tanto poder sobre sí mismo y sobre su mente en algún sueño anterior, normalmente se daba cuenta de que las cosas eran raras una vez que despertaba ¿Por qué ahora todo era tan diferente, tan consiente y tan real?<p>

-Ya llegamos-se escuchó la voz de Gou y los pasos de dos personas acercándose a la alberca. Al voltear se encontró con una visión que jamás pensó que su subconsciente podría crear y reproducir de manera tan clara. Makoto, versión mujer, estaba utilizando un traje de baño completo negro con unas líneas verdes. El traje delineaba perfectamente su pequeña cintura, sus caderas anchas, unos pechos grandes y firmes que seguro las mujeres operadas envidiarían; sus piernas eran largas y delgadas y sus hombros estaban alineados perfectamente ¿Ese era Makoto? ¿Esa mujer tan hermosa era su amigo de la infancia?-muy bien, todos harán cuatro vueltas de crol para iniciar, después les pondré ejercicios individuales, por el momento me iré a buscar a los acosadores-aunque Haruka no entendió nada de lo que dijo, asintió.

-¿Haru-chan?-le llamó Nagisa-¿Vamos a nadar?-el nombrado al fin reaccionó pero volvió a perderse cuando vio a la castaña haciéndose una trenza con su largo cabello para poder metérselo en la gorra. Siempre consideró a Makoto como alguien atractivo, desde que tenía once años había sido muy popular entre todas las niñas y con la edad eso aumento pero verlo con esa apariencia era algo totalmente nuevo para él.  
>Cabe mencionar que el pelinegro, en toda la práctica estuvo distraído, había nadado muy mal y casi se resbala a la hora de un clavado, y que Gou se la pasara espantando sujetos en se escondían en los arbustos espiando la práctica no había ayudado nada. Ahora entendía lo que la pelirroja había querido decir con acosadores pero no los culpaba, Makoto era digna de admirarse.<p>

-Haruka-sempai ¿Está bien?-pregunto su amigo rubio-toda la practica estuvo raro.

-Lo siento, me distraje-dijo secamente ¿Hasta qué momento iba a durar el sueño? Podía jurar que el agua se sintió tan real como si estuviera nadando realmente en ella.

-En la mañana Haru me dijo que tuvo una pesadilla-reveló la castaña-¿Sigues pensando en eso Haru?-todos le miraban preocupados, era mejor calmarlos.

-Soñé que la caballa se extinguía-no mintió pero tampoco dijo toda la verdad, sí había tenido esa atroz pesadilla, sólo que no esa vez.

-¡Ya veo! Me asustaste Haru-chan, pensé que seguías atormentado por la idea de América

-¿América?-el pelinegro preguntó confundido ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando su amigo?

-Sí, el otro día parecías todavía confundido-no le dijeron más, quería preguntarles pero todos comenzaron a tener algo de frio y se fueron alejando a cambiarse.  
>Los tres chicos se cambiaron y esperaron a las chicas que regresara del otro vestidor. Haruka decidió no darle muchas vueltas a las cosas que no entendía en ese sueño, pero cada vez se iba confundiendo más por los miles de detalles que iban apareciendo y lo largo que se estaba tornando el sueño. Todo empezaba a tornarse cada vez más extraño y pensar que al inició parecía una representación de un día de escuela cotidiano ¿Aquello podía retorcerse más? Y no hablaba de eventos surrealistas como ver elefantes rosados volando por el cielo, sino de pequeños detalles que tornaban al sueño más real todavía, como si no estuviera dormido en realidad.<p>

-¡Makoto!-un grito a lo lejos lo despertó de sus reflexiones. Haruka, al voltear a ver a la persona correspondiente a esa voz que nombraba a su amiga, se encontró con unos ojos y cabellos rojos, unos dientes afilados y cansado de haber corrido. Al parecer su amigo y rival Rin también iba a dar presencia en ese sueño tan raro -que bien, aun no te has ido

-Rin ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos en el centro-le contesto la nombrada. Aquella situación no sería rara en la realidad y con Makoto en su género correspondiente pero ahí, algo no era normal. Nagisa y Gou se miraban como si fueran cómplices de un crimen; Rei se mantenía serio, no hacía absolutamente ningún comentario o movimiento, como si se tratara de Haruka y la castaña estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno…-volteó la mirada avergonzado ¡¿Él también?!-… salí más temprano y pensé venir a buscarte que estar esperando allá más tiempo-estaba mintiendo, eso era raro, demasiado para el gusto del pelinegro. Nunca pensó que, lo siguiente que dijera la hermana menor del pelirrojo iba, no sólo a aclarar todo, sino que también a desconcertarle todavía más.

-Oniichan mentiroso, sólo admite que te gusta venir personalmente a recoger a tu novia.

-¡¿Novia?!-Y el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ya sé que es un capítulo aburrido pero veanlo más como una introducción para ver cómo es el universo en que Haruka se acaba de meter.<br>Con mis amigas hice un juego donde nos imaginamos cómo hubieramos sido si fueramos chicos y nos dimos cuenta de que sí hay MUCHAS cosas que cambian con el género, ya sea la forma en que te crían los padres, con que personas te juntaste, los sueños del futuro. Yo que soy una chica antisocial que sueña con ser escritora terminé convertido en un casanova bisexual que sueña con ser cantante _U

En fin, regresando al tema, sí habra muchos cambios en este universo además del hecho de que Makoto sea una chica, esto es sólo el comienzo y como ya la siguiente semana es la última de clases entonces podré actualizar cada sábado (a menos de que me secuestren, me maten, me quede sin internet, quede en coma diabetico o me case(?))

¡See you in the next water time!


	3. La teoría del subconsciente

Bienvenidos de nuevo!

He terminado mis examenes, he recibido calificaciones y ahora, al fin ¡IM FREE! *-* yep, Naruko está lista para escribir y escribir mucho durante estas vacaciones (contando que no tengo dinero y estaré encerrada en casa sin hacer mucho).  
>He recibido comentrarios muy lindos por parte de varios escritores y eso me ha motivado mucho para continuar con esa loca idea que surgió sin un plan concreto :P Sin más, los dejo con el tercer capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruka no era de los que se asustaban fácilmente, sí querías darle una sorpresa tenía que ser algo que le afectase emocionalmente en varios campos; cosas como sustos repentinos, bromas explosivas o mentiras piadosas en el día de los inocente no funcionaban con él pero algo que rebasara varios niveles emocionales, como la noticia de que tu rival y tu mejor amigo transformado en mujer salían juntos, sí podía llegar a alterar todo su sistema y podías ver su cara de sorpresa… y tal vez de horror.<p>

-¿Haru?-Todos le miraron preocupado, el aludido ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había gritado pero no se esperaba aquel giro de 180 grados que había tomado su sueño ¿Rin y Makoto versión femenina juntos?-¿Por qué reaccionas así de repente?-la voz interrogante de su amigo pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Haru-chan ha estado un poco extraño desde la mañana, dice que soñó con que la caballa se extinguía-explicó su amigo rubio por él.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de pesadilla es esa?! Por eso digo que tu dieta está muy mal balanceada ¿No has oído el cuento del hombre que comía tantos dulces que terminó confundiendo la realidad y todo lo que veía lo asemejaba con un dulce?

-Realidad-mustió Haruka. Cierto, no debía olvidarlo, eso sólo era un sueño y, tomando en cuenta el desacuerdo que tuvo con Makoto sobre su elección de Rin como novio si fuera una chica, su subconsciente debió representarlo de esa manera ¿Qué otra opción lógica quedaba? Obviamente en la vida real esos dos nunca podrían sentir algo por el otro ¡¿Y por qué rayos le importaba tanto?!-lo siento

-Rin, ese cuento es demasiado perturbador para ponerlo de ejemplo-habló la castaña-además dudo que Haru confunda el trasero de una mujer con una caballa-el pelinegro se asustó con ese comentario ¿Qué rayos andaban leyendo esos dos en ese universo?-Haru, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar a casa-no se había percatado de que Makoto se le había acercado tanto-cuando llegues a casa encontrarás tu refrigerador con caballa fresca y, después de cenar, te dormirás temprano para descansar lo necesario ¿Está bien?

-…si

-Bien. Si pasara algo me llamas en la noche, te veré mañana-nuevamente acarició su cabeza, un acto que desearía que su amigo hiciera en la vida real, se sentía bien, no recordaba que alguien le hubiese acariciado la cabeza así desde que su abuela falleciera.

-¿Tú no vienes?-Haruka se atrevió a preguntarle, después de todo vivían juntos.

-Ya te lo había dicho ayer, hoy Rin y yo saldremos al centro

-Sí, Haru-chan. Rin-chan y Mako-kun irán a hacer cosas de adultos-los dos mencionados se sonrojaron de sobremanera. Rin tomó del brazo a su novia dispuesto a retirarse sin darle más rodeos a la mente pervertida de Nagisa.

-¡Hasta mañana!-la castaña procedió a despedirse de todos mientras era arrastrada por el pelirrojo en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba su casa. Haruka les miro de espaldas alejarse, el chico no la soltó aunque ya iban alejados y la chica ya le había iniciado un tema de conversación. Makoto en la vida real era él más alto de ellos seis y ahora parecía haberse comprimido para empatar con él en tamaño; se veía más bajita que Rin ahora y el pelirrojo veía a Makoto hacía abajo sonrojado… quería vomitar.

-Rin-chan es incorregible. Seis meses juntos y aun le da vergüenza admitir que le gusta venir personalmente a recoger a Mako-kun-Haruka volteó de inmediato a ver a sus amigos que ahora hablaban de los dos que se habían ido. ¿Seis meses? ¿Había dicho seis meses? ¿Desde cuándo en los sueños hablaban de recuerdos? También Makoto lo mencionó antes, ayer-sí yo fuera el novio de Mako-kun no me molestaría admitir lo mucho que adoro a mi novia

-Nagisa-kun, no es bueno hablar así de alguien que ya está comprometido en una relación-el rubio en vez de replicar por el comentario del chico de gafas rojas, puso una mirada pícara-¿Qué?

-Rei-chan, no seas así. Bien que quisieras estar en el lugar de Rin-chan

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de imaginarte cosas en tu mente!

-¡Oigan! ¡Makoto-chan es de mi oniichan!

-…Ya quiero despertar-murmuro mientras los tres comenzaban a discutir de cosas que iban a evolucionando a otro tema distinto al de Makoto y Rin.  
>Una hora después de todo ese relajo, Haruka llego a su casa e inmediatamente se metió a la cama, necesitaba despertar, este sueño había durado como si se hubiese tratado de un día entero. La teoría del subconsciente afirmaba que cinco minutos reflejaban una hora cuando dormías, pero en caso de los sueños, estos siempre comenzaban desde la mitad, como si hubieras llegado a la mitad de la película y nunca llegas a concluirla, por eso no te das cuenta de cuánto tiempo has llevado soñando pero él había experimentado un inicio y un final, tal como cualquier día en su vida diaria. Todo era tan surrealista, cualquier artista abstracto o científico reconocido quisiera estar en su lugar, pero él no tenía mente para soportar estos juegos mentales, él sólo quería regresar a la realidad, encontrarse con su mejor amigo ya con su género correcto e irse al mercado del mar en 29 de julio.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruka abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía como si se hubiera dormido en lugar de haberse despertado. Se levantó de la cama y vio que tenía el uniforme de la escuela puesto; había tenido tanta prisa que olvidó cambiarse. No, eso fue en el sueño, en la realidad se había dormido con pijama, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?<br>Miro el calendario, 3 de septiembre pero no sabía si era porque se repetía el mismo día o porque no lo había cambiado; los materiales para la manualidad seguían en su mesita, el trofeo del relevo no estaba, no se escuchaban sus padres.  
>Una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Se levantó de su cama rápido y buscó su celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Makoto. Marco a ese número y esperó a que le respondieran en la línea.<p>

-¿Haru?-su suposición fue confirmada; le contestó una voz femenina-¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? Iba a buscarte cuando terminara de desayunar

-No es posible

-¿Haru?

-Tú no puedes ser real-el pelinegro le colgó y volvió a meterse bajo las sabanas. Si no era un sueño, tal vez se debió haber caído de la cama golpeándose la cabeza y terminó en un estado de coma, cuyo subconsciente repasaba lo último en lo que había pensado: Makoto siendo mujer eligiendo a Rin como novio. Sólo había un problema con esa teoría, que acababa de dormirse; a menos de que la teoría de los sueños dentro de otros sueños fuera real, no podría haberse dormido dentro de un estado de coma ¿O sí? Nada podía explicarle aquello puesto a que no tenía conocimiento alguno de una persona que haya despertado de uno y que haya recordado lo que paso durante su estado inconsciente, ni siquiera sabía sí eso era lo que realmente estaba pasando.  
>Comenzó a removerse varias veces en la cama ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Pasar los días fingiendo que era parte de ese universo alterno? No sabía absolutamente nada, estaba adelante en el tiempo, sus amigos eran los mismos pero tenían recuerdos distintos a los suyos, dos de sus amigos estaban saliendo y había alguna cosa que estaba haciendo con el material que reposaba en su mesa y no tenía ni una sola idea de qué era ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir así?<br>El timbre de la puerta y una voz femenina gritando su nombre interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru!-los ignoró. Ella no era real, Makoto era hombre y él se encontraba, temporalmente, en el 28 de julio-¡Haru!-después de ese grito la chica desistió de tocar el timbre, pero no de buscarlo. Unos segundos después, Makoto entró por la puerta trasera y el pelinegro se alarmo. No quería verla, esto no era real, estaba en coma seguramente no había otra explicación lógica, no era una persona como Nagisa que, en su situación, estaría estipulando que viajó a un universo paralelo donde uno de sus amigos es una chica y, por lo tanto, todo su mundo era diferente-¡Haru! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Se levantó de la cama y cerro su puerta -¡Haru!-lástima que eso delato su ubicación-¡Haru! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Tu llamada fue muy extraña y ahora…!

-¡Vete!-Haruka le grito a la chica, la cual se sorprendió por esa actitud-tú no eres real, todo esto es un producto de mi subconsciente creado por un juego de Nagisa

-¡¿Haru, de qué estás hablando?!-Makoto trató de abrir la puerta pero el pelinegro la sostenía con fuerza.

-En la vida real eres un chico, el más alto de la clase, almuerzas con nosotros todos los días, Nagisa te llama Mako-chan y no tienes ninguna relación romántica con Rin

-Haru ¿Tuviste otro sueño extraño?-No servía de nada discutir con ella, Makoto mujer era parte de su alucinación, era como si tratara de convencer a un muñeco de que podía moverse por su cuenta-Haru, ábreme, vamos a hablar de esto tranquilamente

-¡No!-golpeo la puerta-¡Vete! ¡Sí sigues aquí comenzaré a dudar de mi cordura!-no necesitaba a esa hermosa personificación alterando más sus pensamientos, y pensar que antes pensaba que todo sería más sencillo… oh por dios, no podía ser cierto ¿O sí?

-Haru, si no me abres voy a patear la puerta-el chico no la escuchó, se alejó de la puerta preocupado por aquel pensamiento que había llegado a su cabeza. Aquella noche, no sólo estuvo imaginándose a cómo sería Makoto como chica, sino que también lo deseó; estaba sentado viendo las estrellas cuando deseó saber cómo sería en verdad y ahora estaba ahí. No, simplemente no podía ser cierto, así de absurda no podía ser la realidad. Durante toda su infancia estuvo pidiendo deseos a las estrellas y nunca se realizaron ¿Por qué este tendría que cumplirse? Imposible, simplemente imposible.  
>La puerta se abrió de golpe, Makoto la había abierto al sentir que él ya no la forzaba y ahora estaba en su cuarto.<p>

-¡Aléjate! ¡No des ni un solo paso más!-estaba asustado, quería pensar con lógica pero el sudor de su frente, los temblores de su cuerpo, el parpadeo constante y el flaqueo de sus piernas eran demasiado reales como para seguir creyendo que estaba en estado de coma-¡Vete ahora!

-¡Haru, basta!-la castaña, literalmente, lo tacleó contra la cama fácilmente, pero no le hizo nada, sólo tomó su rostro y pegó sus frentes-basta, estoy aquí, soy real… no tengas miedo

-…-Haruka respiraba con dificultad pero el tacto de esas manos delicadas y suaves le calmaron. Logró enfocar sus ojos en la mirada verde de la chica. Eran los mismos ojos, aquellos que siempre lograban atravesar su ser y darle en confort que necesitaba; esos hermosos ojos de un color más brillante que el de una esmeralda y más cálidos que cualquier brisa de verano. Esos ojos no podían ser producto de su imaginación, no podían pertenecer a ninguna otra persona más que a Makoto, ni siquiera la madre y hermana del castaño tenían esos ojos, sólo le pertenecían a su amigo de la infancia.

-Mírame, soy real. Soy yo, Makoto, tu amiga de la infancia. Hemos estado juntos desde tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordamos la vida antes de conocernos. Sólo mírame-su voz era tan dulce, tan relajante; te daba la sensación de estar siendo consolado por tu madre, por tu hermana mayor, por tu tía o cualquier figura femenina que te trajera el amor que necesitabas sentir en los momentos más difíciles.  
>Haru dejo de temblar y sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó a la chica y enterró su cara en su cuello. Recordaba que esta escena se había repetido antes, cuando su abuela había fallecido; todo el mundo creyó que él era un insensible, que no sentía tristeza puesto a que no lo demostraba pero Makoto, aquel niño tan inocente para darse cuenta de las cosas, fue el único que, sin preguntarle o suponer, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría. Lo abrazo y le dijo "<em>todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí, no tienes que seguir fingiendo"<em> y gracias a eso pudo llorar después de haberse reprimido durante todo ese tiempo.

-Makoto-le susurró. La aludida le abrazó de vuelta y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza. Esas sensaciones eran tan reales, quizás ya se había vuelto loco pero era más agradable la sensación de estar loco que tratar de conservar la cordura.

-Todo va estar bien, estoy aquí Haru-chan, somos reales-Y el pelinegro llegó a una conclusión en aquel momento. No importaba si eso era un sueño o un universo alterno, ya fuera que estuviera en coma o incluso si había pedido un deseo inconscientemente: Makoto era real, todos ahí eran reales y tenía que hacer su esfuerzo por ser real él también hasta que encontrara la forma de regresar a donde pertenecía-¿Estás mejor?

-Si-le contestó sin separarse-sólo… déjame estar un rato más así

-Claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites. No voy a ir a ningún lado-Muchas cosas podían ser distintas en ese mundo, pero al parecer, Makoto seguía siendo Makoto sin importar la forma de su cuerpo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? Justamente el lunes que trataba de escribir, noté que no le estaba dando mucha participación a Makoto cuando se supone que por élella esta surgiendo todo este embrollo, que aun no sabemos como ni porqué está ocurriendo; así que me puse las pilas y le puse más participación en este capítulo, que sí, salió muy corto y se fue literalmente en la reacción de Haruka tras ver que lo que ocurria no era un sueño, pero la verdad es que lo proximo a acontecer ya iba más para continuarse en otro capítulo así que lo decidí dejar así y hacer algo más productivo con el cuarto capítulo, donde ya nos meteremos más en el tema principal del fic.  
>También quería informar que ya estoy planeando otro fic de Free (uno deja de leer a poetas novohispanos y se le vienen mil y una ideas para jugar con los personajes de su serie favorita(?)) pero ese lo sacaré una vez que haya terminado este o que le haya avanzado a un punto donde sepa más o menos el decelaze. Se los cuento porque espero que también lo lean, si les gustó este, el otro les encantará, lo prometo :3 me voy despidiendo, espero que todos ya estén en vacaciones y se diviertan mucho n.n<p>

¡See you in the next water time!


	4. Fotos

Hi hi!

Lamento no haber subido el sábado, como normalmente estoy haciendo, pero llegaron mis parientes de España y creo que con eso ya se dan una idea de que ocurrió u.u también tuve algunos problemas para escribir este capítulo, por algo me quedo muy corto; en las notas finales les explico mejor y así, por el momento espero que si les siga gustanto este fic porque siento que hago muchos monólogos y no paso a la acción que todos quieren ya ver.

* * *

><p>La combinación de olores de verduras fritas, arroz recién hecho y té de cebada, eran los que inundaban su cocina en ese momento. La suposición de Makoto sobre saber cocinar siendo una chica resultó ser cierta, aunque de nuevo le parecía un tanto machista considerarlo de esa manera. La teoría que desarrollo Haruka para esa explicación no fue otra más que el aumento de instinto materno que poseía la chica: Makoto y sus hermanos siempre han sido consentidos por la señora Tachibana, así que ninguno tendría necesidad de aprender a cocinar teniéndola a ella, pero en ese universo, conociendo la forma de ser de Makoto en general, debió haber querido aprender todo lo posible para ser como su propia madre y eso incluía su deliciosa comida.<p>

-¡Haru! ¡Ya está el desayuno!-le gritó Makoto desde la cocina.

-Sí-fue lo único que le contestó el pelinegro. Tras su ataque de pánico masivo, y haberse quedado por casi una hora abrazado a su amiga, al fin comenzó a aceptar que no se encontraba en su realidad, si no en otra y si eso iba a durar un tiempo, necesitaba aceptarlo y comportarse como tal o terminaría por lastimar a Makoto.  
>La chica y Haruka decidieron faltar al primer periodo y ella se ofreció a hacerle el desayuno al pelinegro mientras este ordenaba sus ideas y se relajaba, y así lo hizo. Buscó en alguna parte de su habitación álbumes de fotos para darse una idea de que se iba a encontrar en ese universo. Las fotos eran casi las mismas, sólo que Makoto era una pequeña niña en vez de un niño demasiado bonito; ella no estaba en varias fotos del club de natación, imaginaba que estaría en la sección de niñas ¿Habrían participado en el relevo juntos a pesar de eso? Sus pensamientos cambiaron al hallar una foto vergonzosa de él de pequeño, poniéndole un anillo hecho con flores a Makoto niña ¿Cuándo y cómo había pasado eso?<p>

-¿Haru?-se asustó al oír a la chica entrar en su habitación-si no vienes se va a enfriar la comida ¿He?-lo descubrió-¿Estás viendo fotos viejas?

-Dijiste que debía ordenar mis ideas-fue lo que usó el pelinegro como excusa.

-Creo que sí puede ser de ayuda-la chica se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado-¡Ah! Es la foto del viaje que hicimos cuando teníamos ocho años. Recuerdo que ese día nos comprometimos para casarnos

-Sí… de eso me estoy dando cuenta-la chica no parecía tener problema alguno con recordar eso pero él jamás había hecho eso con Makoto, ambos eran niños aunque sí recordaba haber ido de viaje con ambas familias a las montañas-¿Por qué hice eso?

-¿Enserio no te acuerdas?-Haruka negó con la cabeza-supongo que sí ha pasado mucho tiempo… -el pelinegro miro a la chica algo preocupado; deseaba poder saber las cosas pero simplemente no podía, porque él no era el de la foto, ese era otro Haruka, uno que seguro podría recordar por completo aquel momento de su niñez- bueno, de todos modos ya no tiene sentido-ahora cambió su expresión a una de confusión hasta que recordó aquello que le estuvo molestando ayer: Makoto era la novia de Rin, independientemente de si recordaba o no aquella promesa, esta ya no valía nada-¿Aun tienes la copia de las fotos de los relevos?

-¿He-instintivamente, el pelinegro empezó a pasar las hojas del álbum como si realmente supiera que la foto iba a estar ahí. Gracias a Dios que sí la encontró pero su sorpresa fue grande, porque no sólo estaba su primer relevo, sino que también hay otras tres más la del relevo de reconciliación con Rin.

-Lástima que la última de la quedó el entrenador Sasabe antes de que le pudiéramos sacar copia

-… aja- estaba pasmado. En parte se había alegrado de saber que Makoto había nadado con ellos, supuso que sería en la rama mixta pero ¿Por qué había otras tres fotos? ¿Acaso en ese universo Rin no se había ido a Australia?

-Pensar que Rin se gastaba toda la pensión que le daba la escuela para poder venir en verano y participar con nosotros en los relevos ¡Ah! Esa es de la fiesta que hicimos después de saber que iba a regresar aquí a Japón, Nagisa se enfermó por comer demasiado helado y…

-Makoto-Haruka le interrumpió su anécdota- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Cierto, lo siento. Seguro ya se enfrió la comida. Iré a calentarla antes-la chica, sintiéndose avergonzada fue a la cocina, de nuevo se había quedado hablando sin parar cuando quizás estaba agobiando al pobre chico. Lo bueno era que, al parecer, Haruka ya estaba más estable pero le seguía preocupando ese estado suyo de pánico ¿Tendría que ver con la presión de América? Era la única explicación que se daba, puesto a que desde esa noticia que anteriormente había sido dirigida a ella, el pelinegro había estado más estresado que antes cuando no sabía bien que iba a hacer con su vida.

* * *

><p>Ambos comenzaron a desayunar lo que había preparado la castaña. No podía mentir, la chica cocinaba de manera simple, no sabía mal pero tampoco era para desear comerla repetidamente; a fin de cuentas, Makoto seguía siendo alguien con pocas habilidades culinarias.<br>Mientras comían en silencio, el pelinegro no podía dejar de pensar que cosas podía toparse con forme fuera adentrándose más a ese universo, especialmente lo que había presenciado en aquellas fotografías. Al parecer Rin sí se había largado a Australia persiguiendo sus sueños, o los de su padre, no sabía ya nada; la razón del distanciamiento de Rin para con ellos fue que había topado con una pared en Australia y, tras haber perdido con él en una carrera, se había derrumbado por completo. Ahora, algo había ocurrido que había impedido que ese distanciamiento se realizara y que Rin no se hubiera derrumbado como para seguir nadando con ellos y eso tenía que ver con el detalle de que Makoto era una chica pero, por obvias razones, no podía preguntarle, ya le había hecho una escena como para crearle otra y terminar internado en un hospital.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, todo está cobrando sentido-era mentira, pero no podía decirle que en realidad no recordaba nada porque él no era exactamente Haruka-lo siento

-Está bien, pero si volviera a pasar, lo mejor sería ir con un doctor o llamar a tus padres-Makoto miro su comida debatiéndose entre preguntarle o no a Haru, sí era o no la razón que ella creía de su confusión en la mañana pero tenía miedo de alterarlo más-¿Vas a querer ir al segundo periodo y a la práctica? Porque si te sigues sintiendo extraño puedo llamar a Ama-sensei y…

-Estoy bien, sólo fue una confusión muy grande, no volverá a pasar-trato de transmitirle tranquilidad en sus ojos, era la única forma de que Makoto le creyera.  
>La chica le sonrió y siguió comiendo, mejor no preguntarle nada a menos de que la situación volviera a repetirse, que deseaba que no ocurriera.<p>

* * *

><p>Ambos acabaron y se fueron a la escuela a alcanzar el segundo periodo y las actividades del club. Su sensei tutora y supervisora del club les comprendió y no tuvieron ningún problema con retomar las clases, aunque Haruka seguía encimado con descifrar todos los cambios que había en ese universo, o mejor dicho, todos los cambios que traía Makoto, porque con respecto a él, al parecer seguía siendo el mismo inexpresivo amante del agua de siempre.<p>

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-kun!-sus queridos kohais se encontraba esperándolos en la entrada de la piscina-¿Por qué no vinieron a almorzar?

-Se nos complicaron unas cosas-contestó la castaña. Haruka le había hecho prometer que no les mencionaría nada a los demás, lo que el pelinegro menos necesitaba era preocupar también a sus otros amigos.

-¿Enserio?-le cuestiono el rubio con una sonrisa pícara-Mako-kun, sí estás engañando a Rin-chan con Haru-chan, te meterás en muchos problemas,

-¡¿He?! ¡Claro que no!-Makoto empezó a recriminarle a Nagisa sobre sus pensamientos raros mientras que este mismo le seguía tomando el pelo de manera divertida. Haruka pudo comprobar que, en este universo Nagisa seguía siendo Nagisa también.

-¡Nagisa-kun! Es de Makoto de quien habla, ni siquiera puede abrazar a mi Oniichan en público ¿Y todavía crees que tiene agallas para poder engañarlo?

-Kou-chan, no sé si a eso se le puede llamar una defensa-Aun así, Gou se unió a esa discusión en defensa de su amiga; ella también seguía siendo la misma manager que conocía. Todo parecía ir normal con ellos, salvo por Rei, que parecía no estar a gusto con esa conversación, incluso podía ver en sus ojos algo de ¿Tristeza?

-¿Rei?-le habló al peliazul preocupado-¿Estás bien?

-¡Ah! Haruka-sempai, no se preocupe, ya me estoy acostumbrando. No puedo ponerme a llorar cada vez que hablan de eso-¿Llorar? ¿Hablar de eso? Miro de nuevo a Rei, quien miraba a los tres chicos, quienes seguían avergonzando a Makoto, luego miro los ojos violetas del chico que parecían tristes pero a la vez tenían cierto afecto… hablar de eso… ayer también Rei había estado igual cuando Rin había llegado a recoger a Makoto… ¡¿A Rei le gustaba Makoto?!

-¡Ya, suficiente!-interrumpió la pelirroja- es momento de la práctica, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda y estar listos para el torneo comunitario-todos la siguieron hacia la piscina, menos Haruka. Algo le decía que se iba a seguir encontrando muchas sorpresas más.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Pues, como dije antes, me costó este capítulo, más que nada por dar a conocer los cambios de este universo donde nuestro nadador de estilo libre se encuentra, pero creo que este y el siguiente serán los ultimos donde este haciendo eso, luego ya conectare las ideas y Haru ya pueda actuar con más fluides en los capítulos y pueda hacer lo que tenga que hacer.<p>

Mi idea principal es que ustedes estén como Haruka, igual de confundidos y tratando de decifrar que rayos anda pasando, de lo contrario no sería divertido :D(?) en fin, ya ahora si actualizo el sábado si no me vuelven a entretener ¡Ah! y sobre la foto de Haruka y Makoto de niños, pueden verla en este enlace:  
>post104187154413/makoharu-week-first-day-we-meet-i-cant y si no les sale, sólo busquenla en tumblr como "makoharu week" "first day we met" o "if you were a girl" n.n

¡See you in the next water time!


	5. La ley de Murphy

Buenos diás/tardes/noches!

Cuando dije que esperaba poder actualizar más seguido una vez que estuviera de vacaciones, no creí que mi familia me iba a trollear ._.U me secuestraron a Mazamitlan, me llevaron a una fiesta infantil, terminé en Arandas y todo para terminar pobre, quemada y desvelada (los lugares que mencioné son de mi adorada tierra de jalisco). El punto es que me atrasé de nuevo un día y ahora ando subiendo en este momento en el que mis familiares descansan encerrados en su cuarto. Esta vez lo hice un poco más largo pero no sé si les vaya a gustar, creo que estoy redundando mucho pero ya juro que este es el último, en el siguiente ya voy a pasar a la acción.

* * *

><p>Está comprobado que cuando alguien no se encuentra bien, busca un espacio seguro, un refugio donde poder desahogarse, relajarse y volverse a sentir mejor; el refugio de Nanase Haruka era el agua, siempre se sintió mejor nadando o sumergido en una cantidad de agua lo suficientemente grande para introducir todo su cuerpo, por eso ahora se encontraba flotando en la alberca de su escuela mirando al cielo.<br>Lo que el pelinegro sentía en esos momentos era como encontrarse en una tierra extranjera, donde no conocía a nadie y todo era muy distinto a lo que conocía pero muy distinto al mismo tiempo, al menos en un país distinto podía preguntar lo que no entendía pero ahí no, tenía que fingir que lo sabía todo. Ya llevaba cuatro días en ese universo y no había podido descubrir casi nada, creyó que todo llegaría de manera espontánea, como en las películas, pero era más complicado que eso, no era como si él y sus amigos se la pasaran hablando de recuerdos, contando que ahora más que nunca era muy doloroso.

-¡Haru!-le llamo aquella voz femenina perteneciente a su mejor amigo, o como debería acostumbrarse a llamarle, mejor amiga-¿Quiere seguir nadando un poco más? Sí es así entonces me voy yendo a la casa

-No, en un momento voy-extrañamente, a pesar de sentirse incomodo por no poder ser el Haruka que Makoto conocía en ese universo, era ella quien más necesitaba en ese momento. Se acercó a la alberca y vio como la castaña le extendía dos manos, porque con una ya no podía simplemente jalarlo y las aceptó para salir y verse frente a aquella hermosa mujer, que ahora se había convertido en su único conforte.

-Rei y Nagisa ya se retiraron para estudiar y Kou-chan tenía que irse temprano, así que nos iremos los dos solos

-…Está bien. Iré a cambiarme-se fue directo al vestidor y observo unos googles negros con lentilla roja, pertenecientes a el peliazul de su equipo, al parecer los había olvidado. Haruka siempre creyó que Rei era gay, tal vez sí lo era porque seguía siendo el mismo Rei de su propio universo pero, seamos honestos, hasta un asexual se sentiría atraído por alguien como Makoto ¿En su universo Rei sentiría lo mismo? Porque estaba seguro que si llegaba a enamorarse sería de Nagisa, ya no quería darle más vueltas a ese asunto.  
>Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, parecía que lo que más le afectaba en ese universo era sobre las relaciones de la chica en vez de sus recuerdos distintos. Sí bien, deseaba saber porque Rin no se había distanciado pero en el fondo, ansiaba conocer por qué él y Makoto eran pareja.<br>Terminó de cambiarse y vio a la castaña esperándolo. A veces se preguntaba que rayos le habían dado de bebe a Makoto para que fuera tan apuesto en su universo y tan hermosa en este otro. Su cuerpo tenía curvas pero ninguna señal de gordura alguna, su cabello castaño brillaba con la luz del sol, su piel siempre era tan suave y olía bien y sus ojos, debía ser ilegal ser tan perfecto.

-¡Haru!-la chica vio salir a su amigo y se acercó rápidamente a ella-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí-comenzaron a caminar-¿Quieres comprar algo de beber en el camino?

-¿He? Claro pero ¿No tienes una botella de agua?

-No me apetece agua natural-A Haruka ya le era difícil procesar lo que estaba viviendo, sí continuaba confundido por sus ansias para con Makoto, entonces todo le iba a resultar más difícil, tenía que encontrar una excusa para poder hablar del tema pero no sabía si ya lo habrían hablado antes ¿Debía arriesgarse?  
>Se detuvieron en una tienda de camino a casa y compraron jugos empaquetados, el pelinegro pensó que quizás debía iniciar con lo de Rei, puesto a que era lo más reciente y si hablaban del nadador de estilo mariposa, tal vez Makoto citaría su relación con el pelirrojo, la duda era si la castaña ya estaba enterada de los sentimientos del peliazul-hoy Rei parecía algo triste, cuando tocamos el tema de Rin en el almuerzo<p>

-…entiendo- la chica bajo la mirada-le estoy haciendo mucho daño ¿Verdad?-con eso ya supo que sí estaba enterada.

-Él dice que ya lo superó o al menos que no puede ponerse mal cada vez que hablan de Rin

-Siempre quiero evitar ese tema estando con él pero al parecer Nagisa no sabe leer el ambiente. Kou-chan ya lo ha regañado pero no sé porque sigue sacando el tema y molestando a Rei con esas situaciones

-Quizás sólo quiere que Rei lo tome como una broma, para que deje de dolerle-aunque, siendo sinceros, sí Nagisa sabía de los sentimientos de Rei, estaba siendo bastante sínico-también es culpa de Rin, por venir a buscarte

-Pero Rin no sabe nada, o eso creo yo. Sí lo supiera seguro entraría en pánico-la chica se rio de ese comentario-muchas veces estuve tentada a no decirle nada a Rei, pero tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos; es como tú mismo me dijiste "Rei no podrá evitar nunca que, en el futuro, te guste alguien más. Tienes que ser libre de poder estar con la persona que elegiste sin atormentarte por lastimar a alguien" pero aun así me siento culpable

-…Ya veo- ¿Él había dicho eso? Que profundo, pero si sonaba a algo que diría él. Bajo la mirada pensativo, entonces a Makoto realmente le gustaba el pelirrojo ¡¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?! O mejor dicho ¡¿Por qué le importaba tanto?!.  
>El sonido de un celular le interrumpió sus reflexiones; era el celular de la chica.<p>

-¿Hola?... ¡Ah! ¡Sousuke-kun!-Haruka, literalmente, escupió de manera exagerada su bebida al escuchar a la chica nombrar un nombre que, esperaba estar equivocado, pertenecía a una persona que le desagradaba bastante-no, creo lo veré hasta el domingo ¿Por qué?-la miró con bastante intriga, sí era quien imaginaba que era entonces ¿Qué rayos hacían hablando por teléfono con tanta familiaridad?-¿He? Pero si tú eres el que va a cumplir años próximamente ¿Por qué así de repente le quieres hacer un regalo?-el pelinegro trataba de mirar cualquier otra cosa, beber su jugo de piña con tranquilidad, lo que fuera pero necesitaba que la chica colgara el teléfono ya para interrogarla-Sousuke-kun, eso no está nada bien… bueno, creo que con invitarlo a comer a su lugar favorito lo recompensaras-las ansias se le acumulaban más conforme avanzaba la plática-muy bien, luego me mandas un mensaje para saber cómo resulto todo, bye bye!-y al fin colgó.

-¿Quién era?-le miro con seriedad.

-Sousuke-kun, al parecer metió en problemas a Rin al copiarse las tareas y me preguntó cómo podría hacer que Rin dejara de estar enojado con él-entonces sí era cierta su suposición, Sousuke-kun no era otro más que Yamazaki Sousuke-lo siento, sé que no te cae bien pero es un buen chico-eso lo enojó más ¿Por qué Makoto mujer era amiga de ese tipo, sí en su universo nunca se han dirigido la palabra? Aunque sí lo pensaba con lógica, Makoto era la novia de Rin, Yamazaki era el mejor amigo de Rin, por lo tanto la novia y el mejor amigo debían llevarse bien por amor al pelirrojo, contando que el chico de ojos agua marina parecía hacer todo lo posible por complacer a su querido amigo de la infancia pero ¿A tal grado para hablarse por sus nombres y llamarse por teléfono?  
>Aún tenía muchos agujeros que rellenar para poder comprender ese universo, lo bueno era que, de alguna manera, aparecían coincidencias que lo llevaban a rellenar esos vacíos, por ejemplo esa llamada que le había ayudado a saber que Sousuke y Makoto eran amigos y cómo las burlas de Nagisa y la mirada triste del peliazul habían descubierto a Rei estando enamorada de la chica. Era como la ley de Murphy, para que algo bueno (o beneficioso) ocurriera, tenía que ocurrir algo malo; le disgustaba que Rei la quisiera y que fuera amiga de Sousuke pero a fin de cuenta era más información para concretar su cerebro. Su único problema es que aún no podía comprender porque Rin no se había distanciado de ellos ni la razón específica de porqué Makoto y Rin salían juntos y ni porqué esa cuestión lo molestaba tanto. Mejor cambiar de tema antes de que Makoto se diera cuenta de su falta de información.<p>

-¿Entonces verás a Rin el domingo?

-Aún no lo sé, no quisiera molestarlo ya que está muy ocupado con sus preparativos para Australia. Ya sacó tiempo para verme ayer y si seguimos así nunca va a acabar

-¿Australia?-dijo sin querer. Eso quería decir que en ese universo Rin también se planeaba regresar a Australia para entrenar natación, eso no le sorprendería tanto si no fuera por el hecho de que aquí había un pequeño problema: Rin tenía una novia-quiero decir ¿Ya se está preparando tan rápido?-corrigió al ver la cara de Makoto sorprendida.

-Creí que ya sabías-maldición, no podía decir nada sin quedar mal, pero vamos que sus recuerdos eran distintos-bueno, supongo que Rin no te lo comentó-bendita fuera la inocencia de Makoto-hay posibilidades de que, si todo sale bien, le ofrezcan entrar a un equipo profesional, así que está haciendo una mudanza a gran escala-entonces sí se iría mucho tiempo, quizás incluso no volvería. Eso lo ponía muy triste, pues Rin era su amigo, pero lo que le preocupaba era el tono de tristeza en la voz de Makoto ¿De verdad el pelirrojo planeaba abandonarla así como sí nada?- Nitori-kun está pensando en hacerle una fiesta de celebración cuando se confirme la noticia pero…

-¿Makoto?

-Una vez que se confirme su entrada al equipo podría agarrarme llorando al caer en cuenta que nuevamente Rin se va. Además, es posible que Rin no me quiera ahí después de decirle la noticia, porque planeo decírselo antes de octubre

-¿He? ¿De qué noticia?-Haruka no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba hablando la chica, estaba ahora sí muy confundido.

-De la de mi traslado a Tokio- justo como otra versión de la ley de Murphy, cuando todo está comenzando a ir bien, las cosas toman otro giro de 180 grados para empeorar.  
>Haruka quería tirarse en su cama y no saber nada del mundo… otra vez.<br>Entonces, en ese aspecto nada había cambiado. A pesar de todo, su persona más preciada se iba a ir a Tokio y la perdería. Volteó la mirada para evitar que Makoto leyera su angustia en sus ojos y analizo bien lo dicho por la castaña y dar una respuesta coherente. Al parecer Rin se iba a Australia y la chica no quería ayudar en su fiesta de despedida por temor a que para ese entonces Rin estuviera enojado con ella… un momento ¿Rin no sabía nada? ¿En ese universo era al revés y ahora él quien era el concejal de Makoto sobre sus decisiones para él futuro mientras que buscaba la manera de decirle a su novio que se iba a ir? Tomo aire y se preparó para decir lo que en esa situación, el Haruka de ese universo diría.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho ya? ¿Qué no el examen es en diciembre?

-Ya te lo dije, aun no sé si lo tomaré para ingresar el próximo año o para dentro de dos… pero tienes razón, mientras más dure en decirle es posible que me sea más difícil tomar esa decisión también-la chica parecía atormentada, no pensó que se la estuviera pensando en si ingresar inmediatamente o no a la escuela ¿El Makoto hombre estaría en el mismo dilema? Porque sí era así entonces no le había comentado nada-quizás incluso puede que ni siquiera sea admitida, ya lo estoy dando por hecho y aun no sé si quiera si le voy a decir a Rin algo que puede que no sea real

-Es real-le dijo sin pensarlo-tu irás a Tokio, ese es tu sueño ¿No?-ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo, sólo dijo que le diría a su amigo hombre en esa situación pero aquí no era lo mismo ¿O sí?

-… Gracias, Haru-el otro se sorprendió ¿Le había atinado?-de verdad ansió poder convertirme maestra, quiero enseñarle a los niños a nadar y a divertirse como lo hacemos nosotros-la sonrisa que ponía la chica al hablar de su sueño era la misma que Makoto chico puso cuando le conto de sus planes la primera vez. Le dio un vuelco al corazón y volteó la mirada otra vez para que la chica no se diera cuenta-debo decirle a Rin, sólo que aún no encuentro el momento adecuado. Cada que nos vemos todo es tan alegre que no quiero romper el momento con esa noticia y dudo mucho que él me perdone como tú lo hiciste-¿Cómo él lo hizo? Entonces su primera pelea ocurrió también ahí ¿Habrá sido de la misma manera? No, porque entonces Rin ya lo sabría. Maldición, necesitaba rellenar esos vacíos-¿Te gustaría cenar hoy con nosotros?

-Quizás otro día, hoy necesito hacer algo-no mentía pero tampoco le decía toda la verdad-Iré mañana

-Lo siento, mañana me quedaré en casa de Kou-chan con Hana-chan. Vamos a tener una pequeña pijamada-se le había olvidado, ahora Makoto tenía amigas-sé que es un plan macabro para que les ayude con las tareas que nosotros ya tuvimos alguna vez, pero será divertido

* * *

><p>Esa noche Haru comenzó a hacer toda una investigación como la que suelen hacer los policías en sus casos. Miro los tres álbumes de fotos para ver qué recuerdos seguía conservando, cuales eran distintos y cuales eran nuevos para él. Anotó toda la información nueva que había recolectado y puso sus dudas en una lista de preguntas en orden de prioridad.<br>Llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba un aliado, alguien que le pudiera rellenar ciertos huecos sin verse muy sospechoso y consideró que el mejor candidato era Nagisa. También requeriría a los hermanitos de Makoto, que tomarían todo como un juego y seguro tendrían información personal de la chica. Para cuando terminó de hacer toda su "tarea" ya habían dado las once, pero no podía dormir. Se sentó a mirar las estrellas ¿Si pedía regresar a su realidad lo lograría? Fue de esta misma manera que inició todo ¿No? Por desear que Makoto fuera una chica.

-¿Qué estaba esperando lograr con esto?-susurro al viento. Mañana era viernes, Makoto comería con sus amigas y encontraría una manera para distraer a Rei, pero tenía que hablar con Nagisa.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina fue exactamente la misma, ya estaba acostumbrándose a tomar dos manos en lugar de una al salir de la bañera. No le molestaba que fuera así. Makoto, aun siendo una chica, era la gran alegría de sus mañanas al despertar en esa solitaria casa. Su sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

-Makoto-le llamó y a sus ojos sacó los googles que Rei había olvidado en el vestidor-Rei los olvido ayer ¿Puedes regresárselos a la hora del almuerzo?

-…Haru, no sé si sea buena idea, yo…

-Creo que si tienes dudas y te preocupa es bueno que lo solucionen de una vez-se los vuelve a extender-al menos así estarás segura

-Haru…-la chica le miro enternecida. Haru parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma y tenía mucha razón, necesitaba hacerlo-gracias, lo haré-tomó los googles y los guardo en la mochila.

-Sí-su plan estaba yendo en la dirección correcta, ahora sólo necesitaba ver a Nagisa y hablar con él.  
>A la hora del almuerzo se encontró a Nagisa sólo en la azotea esperando.<p>

-¡Haru-chan!-le llamó el chico-hace rato Mako-kun se llevó a Rei-chan a no sé dónde ¿Tú sabes qué pasa?

-Creo que sólo deben hablar de ciertas cosas

-Ya veo-dijo sonriendo viendo hacia el cielo. Entonces Nagisa sí lo sabía, no le sorprendió, después de todo el rubio era más listo de lo que aparentaba Esto le daba hincapié al pelinegro de poder interrogarlo y llenar más su cabeza, a menos de que le saliera al revés y descubriera todavía más cosas.

-Nagisa… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Rei? Sabes que ella está con Rin y aun así se lo restriegas en la cara

-Haru-chan, esa es una acusación muy grave-puso una cara falsa de inocencia-tampoco es que vaya y le diga "Rin-chan te robo a tu primer amor". Pero tienes razón, es algo cruel-Nagisa cambió su expresión a una de tristeza-más que hacérselo recordar a Rei-chan, quiero molestar a Mako-kun por haber elegido a Rin-chan

-¿He?

-Me hubiera gustado que Mako-kun eligiera a Rei-chan… creo que para alguien que siempre ha visto al amor como una inutilidad ilógica de la humanidad, debió ser muy duro haber tenido que admitir que estaba enamorado de su sempai. Rei-chan es un chico increíble: es guapo, inteligente, buen deportista, sabe cocinar, es muy amable y divertido. Aquella que tuviera su corazón es alguien muy afortunado, por eso me fastidia un poco que Mako-kun lo haya dejado ir

-Nagisa… tu

-Pero no es que odie a Mako-kun, al contrario, a mí también me gustaba pero tal vez Rin-chan y ella hayan estado destinado desde hace mucho tiempo a estar juntos. Tú y Rin-chan han estado junto a Mako-kun más tiempo del que Rei-chan y yo con ella. Incluso cuando Rin-chan se fue a Australia siempre vino a visitarnos en las vacaciones de verano, navidad y año nuevo; creo que él tenía derecho de antigüedad-Haruka comprendió a lo que se refería Nagisa. Independientemente de lo que Rei estuviera sintiendo, Rin había llegado antes a su vida, no había muchas posibilidades para él de salir con la chica… un momento ¿Había escuchado bien antes? ¡¿Nagisa también gustaba de Makoto?! Madre santa ¡¿Qué no había otra mujer en Iwatobi?! La ley de Murphy lo estaba fregando cada vez más-lo siento Haru-chan, creo que nunca te dije sobre mis sentimientos

-No, pero tampoco es que tuvieras la obligación de eso

-Creo que Mako-kun es a la única chica que voy a querer en mi vida, por eso ahora he decidido fijarme otros intereses ¿Si es que entiendes de lo que hablo?

-…si-perfecto, ahora Nagisa era gay, gracias universo paralelo, como si el pelinegro no tuviera más cosas que procesar-pero entonces tu consideras que Makoto y Rin deben estar juntos ¿Aun cuando uno cambié el rumbo de su relación?

-¿Es por qué Rin-chan se va a Australia?

-Es porque Makoto se va a Tokio

-Ah, es cierto. Si lo vemos de esa manera suena a que va a ser un desastre, pero creo que ya han pasado por muchas cosas, pueden superar esto

-Pero…y si Rin no le perdona el haberle ocultado la noticia por mucho tiempo, podría tomarlo como falta de confianza

- Cuando Rin-chan estuvo a punto de derrumbarse cuando le ganaste esa carrera a los 13 años, Mako-kun logró impulsarlo para que no se rindiera. Si no fuera por ella, Rin-chan no hubiera anhelado nadar con nosotros en el relevo de las internacionales a pesar de pertenecer a otra escuela. Haru-chan ¿Tan poca fe tienes en su relación?

-…No pero…-debido a esa gran cantidad de información nueva le costaba si quiera asimilar el tema que estaban tratando-¿Entonces por qué no le ha dicho aun?

-Creo que, sí ella no le ha dicho nada a Rin-chan, no es porque no confié en él. Creo que cuando una persona quiere demasiado a otra es más difícil despedirse. Rin-chan se va Australia, eso ya es definitivo ¿Cómo crees que ese cambio vaya a afectar su relación? Inevitablemente esos mismos caminos se irán haciendo más y más lejanos, por más que uno quiera a alguien, si la relación no funciona tendrán que terminar. Yo no creo que nada de eso pase, pero seguramente este análisis ya haya pasado por la cabeza a Mako-kun y tiene miedo; por eso no se lo ha dicho aun, porque cuando se lo diga, hay muchas probabilidades de que con ese aviso, puedan llegar a la conclusión de que deben terminar-Haruka se asombró con la resolución de su amigo y recordó cuando el Makoto hombre de su universo le dijo que se iría a estudiar a Tokio, no reaccionó nada bien. Si él, que sólo era su amigo, había tenido que huir a Australia para poder asimilar la situación ¿Cómo lo haría Rin?  
>El pelirrojo no era una persona menos impulsiva que él, era un llorón y reaccionaba con violencia cuando se encontraba desesperado y saber que su novia planeaba avanzar por su cuenta y no esperarlo en Iwatobi en lo que cumplía su sueño, iba a ser una bomba más grande que la que azotó en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.<p>

-Rin tiene la culpa. Sí ya sabía lo que quería desde el inicio ¿Por qué le pidió que salieran?

-Porque Rin-chan está muy enamorado de Mako-kun. Rei-chan y yo queremos a Mako-kun, pero no hay nadie que pueda quererla como lo hacen tú y él. Si tú tuvieras la oportunidad, aunque fuera por poco tiempo ¿No la aprovecharías?

-¿He?

-¿Acaso no es por eso que me has estado hablando de Mako-kun durante todo este almuerzo?-aunque tuvo la intensión de preguntarle a Nagisa sobre a qué se refería, Haruka no pudo. Makoto y Rei habían llegado en ese momento. Había hecho bien en elegir a Nagisa como su principal informante, ahora ya sabía muchas cosas, la duda ahora era como habían sucedido esas cosas y, sobretodo ¿Por qué este tema principalmente le afectaba a él? Y ¿Qué había querido decir Nagisa con respecto a su interés repentino?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>No pregunten cómo, pero al parecer Nagisa es más listo en este universo(?). Ya había mencionado que, una de las razones por las que me decidí a subir este fic, fue por la moda de fanfiction de subir historias donde todos aman a Makoto, así que no se sorprendan si a lo largo que avanza esto se encuentren más pretendientes, pero obviamente los principales son Rin y Haruka :D y bueno, no hay ya mucho que decir, salvo un pequeño aviso:<p>

La proxima semana no podré subir capítulo ¿Por qué? porque se vienen las fiestas y en mi casa quieren hacer una fiesta en grande (que seguro terminará en desastre con todos peleados(?)) así que estos días estaré: comprando regalos, envolbiendo regalos, ayudando a cocinar, cuidando a mi sobrinita, evitando que mi madre se estrese y nos mate a todos(?) y así. Por lo tanto lo siento mucho pero no subiré hasta que esté tranquilo el ambiente de mi casa.

**¡Feliz navidad y prospero años nuevo! Sean felices y busquen siempre la manera de lograr lo que se proponen. **

**¡See you in the next water time!**


	6. El efecto mariposa

Ohayo!

Pues, el capítulo no me quedo como había planeado pero, debido a que muchos me pidieron ya algo de MakoHaru (y que me perdí en una montaña, literalmente) el resultado fue este, espero que el siguiente capítulo me quede mejor .w. la verdad siento que este está muy raro así que para la proxima lo mejoraré. Sin más, les dejo esta cosa rara y así.

* * *

><p><em>"Como ambos siempre estuvimos juntos, no era rara su presencia constante para mí. Miraba a mi lado y él estaba ahí, levantaba la mano y yo la tomaba, era la primera persona que veía al inicio de mis días y también era la última de estos; y eso que no vivimos juntos; si no lo veía a él entonces no veía a nadie en el día. No me imagine que en algún momento eso iba a cambiar pero al parecer, quien invento la frase "con la edad vienen los cambios" no se refería solo a los cambios de la persona, sino también de su alrededor.<br>Cuando miré al cielo pensado que nuestra inevitable separación sí se evitaría sí Makoto hubiera nacido como mujer, no pensé que en realidad iba a ser todo más complicado. Realmente no sé ni siquiera que quería lograr con eso, simplemente estipulé sin ninguna referencia, que sí fuera una chica se quedaría a mi lado, pero todo el plan me salió al revés. Ahora ya no comemos juntos a diario, no se queda a dormir en mi casa, sale de compras con sus amigas en vez que conmigo, va a hacer lo que le gusta con su novio en vez de con su mejor amigo, y todo para que al final sí se vaya a estudiar a Tokio.  
>Nunca he podido imaginarme mi vida sin Makoto, ya es costumbre para mí que sea la primera y la última persona a la que vea en el día ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho el yo de esta dimensión? Con la persona más fundamental de su vida tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él." <em>

Terminó de anotar en un cuaderno. Era sábado, un día de descanso para poder ordenar sus ideas y reflexionar sobre sí mismo.  
>Tras la plática con Nagisa, Haruka obtuvo la información necesaria para rellenar uno de sus vacíos: ¿Por qué Rin no se había alejado? Fue gracias a Makoto. No sabía bien como o que había hecho la castaña, pero en ese universo, ella había logrado evitar que Rin se derrumbara con las paredes que se levantaron frente a él en su estadía en Australia y, aunque estaba feliz de que Rin no hubiera sufrido ese tormento, le molestaba que haya sido precisamente Makoto quien le ayudara, sospechaba que eso había contribuido a que el pelirrojo se hubiera enamorado de ella; ese era otro dilema suyo, estaba molesto por esa relación, al igual que le molestaba que Rei y Nagisa sintieran algo por ella ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero tenía algo que ver con lo que le había dicho su rubio amigo el otro día.<br>Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar su celular sonando por algún lugar de la habitación. Al encontrarlo vio que el número marcaba el nombre de su amiga.

-Hola

-**¡HARU! ¡AYUDA!**

-¡¿Makoto?!-al parecer, ese día no sería tan tranquilo como planeaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es que estas cosas sólo te pasan a ti?<p>

-Lo siento, debió habérseme caído mientras acomodaba mis cosas-la situación había sido la siguiente: Makoto, al regresar de la casa de Gou tras la pijamada, había decidido pasar por el centro a comprar unos postres para sus hermanitos, el problema fue que había olvidado su cartera en casa de la pelirroja pero ya había ordenado los pasteles y no tenía como pagarlos-te los pago llegando a casa, lo prometo

-Está bien, sólo revisa tener todas tus cosas la próxima vez que salgas-Haruka pagó los pasteles de Makoto, ya le había pasado antes, con el Makoto hombre; habían ido a cenar todos juntos y el castaño había olvidado su mochila en el vestidor así que el pelinegro tuvo que pagar lo consumido por parte de su mejor amigo. Él no tenía ningún problema, estaba acostumbrado a la mentalidad despistada que poseía Makoto, además de contar con mucho dinero que le enviaban sus padres, lo que le preocupaba era que un día Makoto se metiera en un gran problema por su falta de concentración.

-Si-salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar por las calles-gracias Haru, por venir hasta acá y ayudarme. Seguro te cause muchas molestias

-No te preocupes-se detuvo a mirar detenidamente a la chica. Vestía sencillo, con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros de suelo, una blusa holgada blanca y un suéter con gorrito verde, y aun así, le parecía realmente bonita ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan atractivo en este mundo? Sí de por sí, ya sufrían bastantes miradas por parte de las chicas cuando iban los dos al centro, como para que ahora las recibieran por parte de los chicos que eran más perturbadores-vámonos a casa-le dijo a punto de comenzar a caminar pero unos sujetos se les acercaron impidiendo el paso.

-Excuse me. Do you speak english?- Haruka miro confundido a aquellas personas. Sí sabía hablar inglés pero sólo lo básico, quizás no podría serles de ayuda.

-Yeah. How can we help you?-les habló Makoto. ¿Makoto hablaba inglés? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

-We searching the restaurant "Uma Uma"

-Well, you have to go at Shibuya's Av. Then, walk tree blocks until a big pink ad. Then, you just turn to the left and there is-y no sólo hablaba inglés, sino que lo hacía de manera fluida y perfecta.

-Wou, thank you very much!- Haruka seguía en shock. El Makoto hombre apenas y sabía cómo nombrar animales en inglés ¿Por qué, por el hecho de ser mujer, sabía hablarlo perfectamente?-Would you like to join us, pretty girl?

-¿He?-vio la mirada asustada de la chica, no había entendido bien que le habían preguntado pero si entendió lo de "chica bonita" y eso no le había gustado-Im sorry, I need to… well I…

-She is with me-interrumpió Haruka, quien creyó entender un poco el contexto de lo que estaba ocurriendo y, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a la chica de la cintura pegándola a él.

-oh! We really sorry- cuando el pelinegro se lo proponía podía dar bastante miedo y aquellos chicos se retiraron de inmediato al ver esa mirada sombría.

-¡Muchas gracias Haru!-le sonrió la chica agradecida. Haruka la miro, estaba demasiado cerca; fue cuando notó el pequeño detalle de que le estaba tomando por la cintura y la soltó de inmediato sonrojado ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Había muchas maneras de alejar a alguien pero sintió verdadero enojo al ver como esos tipos hostigaban a Makoto de esa manera y no sólo ellos-¿Haru?-le llamó la chica y salió de sus pensamientos-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento… no me gusta que te hagan eso-volteó la mirada. La chica sólo le volvió a sonreír sin darse de enterada-los extranjeros son raros

-Son muy diferentes a nosotros supongo, pero tú eres el que convivirá con ellos por mucho tiempo así que es mejor que te acostumbres

-¿He?-estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería, pero si lo hacía podía ocasionar que ella pensara que lo del otro día se estaba repitiendo-es decir… tampoco es para tanto

-Rin tuvo muchos problemas por ello, no quisiera que te pasara lo mismo a ti-los ojos preocupados de la chica lo asombraron. Secretamente, siempre le había gustado la preocupación de Makoto a su persona, pero esta era diferente, como si fuera algo serio de que preocuparse y no una niñería como de no secar su cabello cuando está mojado-Ne ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa y comer de los pasteles? Sirve que te pago lo que te debo

-… Claro-se suponía que ese día sólo iba a ordenar ideas pero, al parecer, cuando una duda era contestada miles más se avecinaban.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña, Haruka podía ahora sí afirmar, que no se encontraba en su propia dimensión. Las fotos eran distintas, no había ningún pez dorado de mascota, había muchas macetas de flores. Lo único que se conservaba como él lo tenía visualizado, era la manera en que los hermanitos de Makoto los recibieron.<p>

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Oneechan!- Se abalanzaron a la chica, abrazándola con mucho cariño como siempre-¡Bienvenida!

-Estoy en casa, Ran, Ren ¡Adivinen que les traje!-les sacó la caja de pasteles y los ojos de los pequeños se llenaron de más alegría aun y tomaron la caja-no se los vayan a comer aun ¿Ya almorzaron? ¿Dónde está mamá?

-¡Ya almorzamos! Y mamá está atrás regando el jardín

-Bien, entonces iré a preparar algo de beber. Haru ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-¿He?-había estado inspeccionando la casa con la mirada que se había distraído-

-Que si quieres algo de tomar en especifico

-Agua está bien

-Perfecto, te encargo a los niños-el pelinegro asintió y vio a su amiga retirarse a la cocina. El chico miro a los hermanitos de la chica sonriendo y entonces se le prendió el foco, era la oportunidad perfecta para llenar más vacíos de su mente interrogando a los pequeños niños inocentes que tendrían más conocimiento sobre Makoto que otra persona. Debía ser listo ¿Cómo podría preguntarles para que pareciera algo normal y no extraño?

-¡Haru-chan! ¿Juegas con nosotros?-ellos mismos le dieron la respuesta.

-Si… a decir verdad, tengo un juego que proponerles. Se llama ¿Quién sabe más de Makoto?

-¿he?

-Les preguntaré cosas con respecto a su hermana, el que sepa más o responda más correctamente será el ganador

-¡Sí!-respondió Ren-yo quiero jugar

-Yo te voy a ganar Ren-le dijo la pequeña Ran. Su plan parecía que iba a salir bien conociendo los devotos que eran los chicos con respecto a su maravillosa hermana mayor-pregunta Haru

-Muy bien, primera pregunta ¿Cuál es el color favorito de su hermana?-debía comenzar con algo simple, luego ya sacaría sus dudas a la luz.

-El verde y el naranja-respondió de manera rápida la niña. Era pregunta sabía que era correcta, eran los colores favoritos de su amigo hombre.

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Makoto?

-¡Yo sé! El camarón-respondió el niño rápidamente, eso también ya lo sabía, era momento de algo que no supiera.

-Tercera pregunta: ¿Cómo aprendió su hermana a hablar inglés?

-¡Yo sé!-dijo Ran sin dudarlo-Fue porque Oneechan y Haru se metieron a escondidas a un patio de juegos en la noche y a Oneechan se le atoró la falda en una madera. Los descubrieron y los castigaron metiéndolos en un curso de verano-Haruka quedo sorprendido con esa respuesta. Recordó entonces que Makoto y él sí habían hecho esa travesura de pequeños pero no los habían descubierto y en este universo sí, por un simple y pequeño detalle: una falda.  
>Al parecer un solo detalle que cambiaba por el género de su amigo podía desatar algo completamente nuevo, como describía el efecto mariposa. Ahora, gracias a que Makoto mujer usó ropa femenina ese día los habían atrapado, habían cancelado sus vacaciones y ahora sabían hablar inglés a la perfección, o al menos Makoto lo hacía, porque él no recordaba nada.<p>

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo Ran-Haruka volteó al escuchar aquella conocida voz femenina. Frente a él se encontraba la madre de la castaña, trayendo esa aura de tranquilidad y dulzura que nunca le había ofrecido su propia madre-Buenos días Haruka, bienvenido a casa

-Buenos días señora Tachibana. Perdone la intromisión-la mujer le sonrió. Ahora que la veía podía asemejar mejor a su amiga con ella. De mujer, Makoto era igual a su madre: cabello largo, ojos verdes hermosos y llenos de dulzura, facciones delicadas y bellas, cara redonda, altura rebasando el promedio de las mujeres japonesas, cuerpo bien desarrollado, aunque la castaña tuviera más curvas pero muy parecidas a su madre.

-¿A qué estaban jugando si se puede saber?

-Mamá, jugamos a ver quién sabe más de Oneechan y yo voy ganando

-No es cierto Ran, sólo llevas una pregunta de ventaja ¡Haru-chan! ¡Pregunta otra cosa!-el chico se puso nervioso con la madre de los niños ahí-¡Vamos!

-Está bien…-se puso a pensar en algo que quisiera saber. No supo si fue por el nerviosismo o un momento de estupidez, pero pregunto lo que se juró que no iba a preguntarle a los gemelos-¿Por qué su hermana sale con Rin?

-¿He?-contestaron los pequeños al mismo tiempo. Quiso darse de golpes a sí mismo, obviamente ellos no iban a saber y ahora se había avergonzado frente a la señora Tachibana-Porque se quieren ¿No?-y ahora estaba molesto.

-Traje té y agua ¡Ah! Mamá, no sabía que ya habías terminado-llegó interrumpiendo la mencionada.

-Lo mismo digo, si no está Haruka en la sala no me entero de que volviste-sonrió la señora-sabes, Haruka me acaba de señalar un punto en el que no había pensado antes-oh por dios no, sí la señora Tachibana hablaba entonces Makoto podría interpretarlo y podría pensar que él… ¿Qué él qué?-¿La razón por la que no usas ropa femenina es porque temes que al hacer otra travesura, tu vestimenta te impida salirte con la tuya?-afortunadamente la señora era igual de despistada que su hija.

-¿He? No, para nada; sólo siento que la ropa femenina no va mucho con las mujeres altas como yo. Haru ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Pues…-no supo cómo explicarle que jugaban un juego a expensas de su información privada, sólo menciono el tema que acababan de tocar-sobre los cursos de verano donde aprendimos inglés

-¿Lo recuerdas hija? Aunque no fuimos a ver a los abuelos, esto te abrió nuevas puertas. Si no fuera por esos cursos no hubieras obtenido esa oferta de nadar en el equipo femenino de Estados Unidos-El cerebro de Haru entró en pánico ¿A Makoto la habían reclutado?

-Pero lo rechacé, a mí no me sirvió de nada. Decidí que iré a Tokio y Haru será el que aproveche esa oportunidad en América-y, como por arte de magia, todo empezó a cobrar sentido. La mención de Nagisa, la comprensión con su ataque de pánico, el saber inglés, el comentario de los extranjeros aquella mañana. Parecía que el universo estaba a favor de llenar sus vacíos de manera tan sencilla pero a la vez le estaba revelando cosas que desearía ahora no saber.  
>Iba a irse a América, abandonaría todo, tal como lo hicieron sus padres. No vería de nuevo a sus amigos, viviría en un país de extraños donde se dedicaría únicamente a nadar; cómo Rin lo había hecho. Pero sobretodo ¿No volvería a ver a Makoto?<p>

-¿Haru-chan?-le hablaron los gemelos. Su cerebro estaba desconectado ¿Cómo debía actuar tras enterarse de semejante noticia?-¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento… recordé algo importante, debo irme-se levantó sin dar otra explicación y caminó directo a la puerta para irse rápido a su casa. Al salir, apenas bajó algunos escalones cuando aquella voz le llamó.

-¡Haru!-volteó para ver a su amiga corriendo hacia él preocupada. Se reprimió a sí mismo, se había prometido que no volvería a preocuparla por su falta de recuerdos-¿Ocurrió algo?-no sabía que contestarle-fue porqué mencioné América ¿Verdad?-el pelinegro bajo la mirada triste, odiaba que Makoto se echará la culpa por sus cosas-lo siento, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema. Prometí que te daría tu espacio en eso pero no me gusta verte así, es como si volviéramos a ese momento donde estabas perdido al no saber lo que querías-al fin se dignó a verla. La castaña se acercó hasta quedar frente al chico, se veía más alta ahora por estar un escalón arriba y a Haruka le recordó a su mejor amigo-Haru, sé que te encuentras en un momento de mucha presión pero tengo que preguntártelo ¿De verdad quieres ir a América?-¿Qué sí quería ir? No, claro que no, ni siquiera hablaba el idioma, aunque su contra parte sí lo hiciera, no quería abandonar Japón, no era tan fuerte como Rin, él se caería a la primera dificultad y sin Makoto… sin él/ella no podía hacerlo-quiero que lo pienses bien ¿Sí? Una vez que nos graduemos no habrá vuelta atrás, y no lo digo porque no quiera que te vayas, aunque en parte sea cierta, sólo quiero asegurarme que, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, vas a ser feliz-la chica le acarició la cabeza con ternura y luego le extendió dinero-es lo de los pasteles, gracias

-… no hay de qué-ella sólo le sonrió, dejo el dinero el su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Verla a ella irse por esas escaleras lo comenzó a asustarlo ¿Así sería verla irse a Tokio? ¿Verlo a él irse a Tokio? Sería una agonía. Por impulso levanto su brazo, como si quisiera alcanzarla y detenerla, decirle que no se fuera nunca, que ambos se quedaran juntos pero eso sería renunciar a sus sueños y nunca se perdonarían si perdían las oportunidades que se les presentaban-si pudiéramos seguir juntos…-y fue justo en ese momento, después de toda la información que había obtenido, al fin encontró la respuesta que más necesitaba asimilar pero que jamás se cuestionó.

_ "Simplemente era demasiado obvio como para darme cuenta, el terminar enamorado de mi amigo de la infancia, o en este caso mi amiga de la infancia. Realmente no me importa mucho, Makoto siempre será Makoto. Aun en mi universo y en este, yo me termino enamorando de la persona más importante para mi, y como sigo siendo el mismo Nanase Haruka, en ambos termino perdiendo a mi verdadero amor y no hago nada por evitarlo."_

Esa misma noche, escribió en su cuaderno esa epifanía.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Pues, como dije al inició, esto me quedo muy raro y no como planeaba. El otro día estaba leyendo un fic donde hicieron sufrir mucho a la mamá de Makoto y dije "venganza!" bueno no así pero quería hacer algo para sentirme mejor tras ese momento de sufrimiento y dije "voy a darle un rol importante en mi fic" así que posiblemente la vean más en la historia.<br>Quería informar que logré comunicarme con mi tan idolatrada Aiiri-sama y con otras chicas que escriben y me leen. Esto me ha motivado mucho y voy a ponerle mucho más empeño a este fic!

**¡See you in the next water time!**

-Excuse me. Do you speak english? = Disculpen, hablan inglés?

-Yeah. How can we help you?= Si, cómo puedo ayudarles?

-We searching the restaurant "Uma Uma"= Estamos buscando el restaurante Uma Uma

-Well, you have to go at Shibuya's Av. Then, walk tree blocks until a big pink ad. Then, you just turn to the left and there is = Bueno, tienen que ir a la avenida Shibuya, entonces caminan tres cuadras hasta un gran anuncio rosado. Entonces sólo dan vuelta a la derecha y ahí esta

-Wou, thank you very much! = Wou, muchas gracias

Would you like to join us, pretty girl? = Te gustaría acompañarnos chica bonita?

-Im sorry, I need to… well I… = Lo siento. Yo necesito... Bueno yo

-She is with me = Ella está conmigo

-oh! We really sorry = Oh! Lo sentimos


	7. El sueño de toda chica(?)

Hola mundo!

Es chistoso como me esmeré mucho para que el capítulo pasado me quedara bien y no me gustó como quedo, y ahora, este capítulo que lo escribí como en dos días, me gustó bastante :D(fuck logic). No tengo mucho que comentaraquí, casi todo lo dejo en las notas finales así que sin más, les dejo leer este drama de película rara.

* * *

><p>A Makoto le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Rin; como ambos se conocían desde los 11 años ya sabían que les gustaba a cada uno, sus disgustos, sus miedos y cómo reaccionaría cada uno en cierta situación. Era precisamente esta conexión lo que hacía temblar a la castaña ante el hecho de que debía decirle al pelirrojo sobre su traslado a Tokio.<br>Cuando Makoto le dijo a Haruka que planeaba irse a estudiar a una universidad a Tokio, este reaccionó de una manera violenta, tuvo que convencer a Rin de que hablara con él para que se calmara y pudieran hablar mejor, además de así lograr que su amigo se aclarara la cabeza y descubriera cuál era su sueño. La cuestión era diferente aquí, aunque su mejor amigo, aquel que la conocía, incluso mejor que ella misma, había sido reacio con su decisión al inició y tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que lo entendiera, a Rin, su novio, no iba a calmarse con un simple viaje a un país diferente; él era más impulsivo, más sensible y sobretodo, ellos sí tenían que perder al separarse. Aun así, a pesar de todas las consecuencias que traería al decírselo a Rin, era algo inevitable que tenía que hacer, así que ahí estaba: Sentada en una fuente esperando a que llegara el pelirrojo a su cita, para decirle sus planes.

-¡Makoto!-le llamó el chico al llegar con ella y la castaña entro en pánico-lo siento ¿Esperaste mucho?

-No-mintió, había llegado antes para poder agarrar valor-llegué hace unos cinco minutos

-Qué bueno. Entonces ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Tenemos todo el día para hacer algo

-De hecho Rin… tengo que hablar contigo-evitó mirarle directamente, ocultándose en su cabello.

-¿Qué hice?-la chica se confundió con ese comentario-cuando alguien utiliza palabras que den como resultado un "tenemos que hablar" significa que algo malo paso o el susodicho hizo algo malo así que dime ¿Qué hice?

-No, tu no… no has hecho nada malo-apretó su suéter-lo que ocurre es que… ¿Cómo te lo explico?... en tres meses y medio nuestro tiempo de preparatoria se acabará. Tú ya tienes bien definido lo que vas a hacer una vez que termines la preparatoria y yo…

-Creo que sé lo que intentas decirme-la chica al fin le volteó a ver asustada-tu rechazaste América diciéndome que no te sentías con el potencial para continuar en el mundo de la natación. Sigo considerando que es un error pero respeté tu decisión cuando dijiste que tú respetabas la mía de ir a Australia. A decir verdad yo planeaba seguirte a América

-¡¿He?!

-Era una sorpresa. Con los contactos de mi entrenador podría ser fácilmente trasladado allá en unos meses, habría completado mi venganza y es el mismo idioma, de esa manera no nos separaríamos, pero tú decidiste no ir, aun no entiendo porque

- … no había planeado bien lo que quería hacer

-Sí, eso me habías dicho ya. Por eso quería preguntarte esto desde julio, sólo no me había atrevido-el pelirrojo volteó la mirada sonrojado-yo… mejor dicho tu….

-¿Rin?

-¿Considerarías irte conmigo a Australia?-con esa pregunta, el pánico de nervios que la invadía había cambiado a uno completamente diferente, ahora era horror-no tienes que ir para nadar profesionalmente, sólo tendrías que participar en un equipo de la escuela que participaré para poder tener una beca en ella y puedes estudiar lo mismo que harías aquí pero en inglés…-el chico detuvo su vomito de información masiva al ver la expresión de la chica-lo siento, esto es muy repentino

-Rin, yo…

-No tienes que responderme ahora. Sé que amas a Japón pero, es una oportunidad para que no tengamos que pasar por una relación a distancia cruda-tomó su mano y la chica se dignó a verle-quizás estoy siendo muy egoísta pero…

-¡No!-le interrumpió-no estás siendo egoísta, todo lo contrario… estás haciendo que esto funcione, encontraste la manera de que funcione-correspondió tomándole la mano de vuelta acariciando la del pelirrojo con su pulgar-es más de lo que merezco

-No, tú te mereces mucho más-le sonrió-suena muy descabellado el plan pero realmente quisiera que vinieras, sería una gran oportunidad para ti y quien sabe, tal vez encuentres lo que quieres hacer-pero ella ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

-… siempre has sido un romántico-fue lo único que pudo decirle, no había forma ahora de soltarle lo de Tokio-pero necesito tiempo para poder asimilar las cosas-le sonrió para calmarlo.

-Claro, yo esperaré. Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Vamos a tomar algo-aquel día de domingo, Makoto detuvo su cerebro para disfrutar aquel día con Rin, porque sabía que quizás después no tendría otro.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó el lunes, Haruka había comenzado su día como si se tratara de cualquier otro día normal de clases, como si el detalle de que no se encontraba en su propio universo ya no importara. Se dio un baño relajante, desayunó un sándwich tostado de caballa frita con mayonesa, se colocó su uniforme y fue a las escaleras a encontrarse con aquella castaña, que ahora podía afirmar, estaba enamorado.<p>

-¡Haru-chan!-Vio a la chica parada unos escalones abajo. Inevitablemente se sonrojó al verla. La señora Tachibana tenía que compartir al mundo lo que hizo para lograr procrear semejante belleza ¿Cómo es que vivió tantos años sin darse cuenta del ángel que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo? Aquel cabello brillante, esos ojos amables, esa sonrisa… ¿Quebrada? Algo no estaba bien.

-Deja el chan-se acercó hasta ella-¿Estás bien?

-¿He? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-…No, nada-suspiró y comenzó a caminar para que la chica lo siguiera a la escuela. Algo le pasaba a Makoto pero el método de ellos era no presionarse a decir nada si la situación no lo ameritaba; esperaría un momento a que la chica le confesara lo que la acongojaba.  
>Las clases continuaron como siempre, el almuerzo con los amigos, el segundo periodo de escuela y las prácticas. Haruka a veces se preguntaba si al fin ya había logrado unirse a ese mundo, tal vez porque ya había resuelto lo que más le molestaba y sus demás vacíos podía ir llenándolos poco a poco, Nagisa era un gran benefactor de esa causa sin siquiera darse cuenta; también podía ser que ahora estaba creando su propia presencia ahí, mientras más avanzaba el tiempo en ese lugar más acostumbrado estaba, como si dejara de ser el extranjero y pasara a convertirse en un ciudadano más. Su única preocupación en ese momento era lo que fuera que le ocurriera a la castaña de ojos verdes de su grupo de amigos; las cosas se volvieron más extrañas cuando llegó el final de las prácticas.<p>

-¡Ok, gente! ¡Terminamos por hoy!-les llamo la energética pelirroja-Yo me tengo que ir temprano hoy, adiós

-¡Hasta mañana Gou-chan!

-¡Que es Kou!-le corrigió al chico rubio y luego se retiró. Los nadadores salieron del agua salvo la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Mako-kun?

-Yo… quisiera quedarme un rato más nadando ¿Pueden adelantarse?

-¿He? ¿Ocurre algo Makoto-sempai?

-Nada realmente, sólo me dieron ganas de nadar un poco más-la mirada ojiazul de su mejor amigo la fulmino-es enserio, además quien sabe cuándo pueda volver a nadar en ella-los demás quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta, menos el pelinegro, él sabía que algo más pasaba pero no quería presionarla, lo mejor era hacer lo que la chica les pedía y, si mañana seguía igual, abordarla formalmente para que le dijera lo que le pasaba.

Haruka caminó a su casa solo, hace mucho que no lo hacía y ahora que tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos, se sentía más ansioso por la cercanía de la chica. Esta se iría a Tokio y quien sabe cuándo podría volver a caminar a su lado de aquella manera, con el atardecer y el mar dándoles de lado. Analizándolo bien era un cliché bastante favorable para ellos, pero con Makoto siendo chico no se había dado cuenta, seguro si fuera un anime todos estarían gritándole a la pantalla lo gays que se veían así.

-¡Haruka!-le llamó una voz conocida. Al voltear se halló a la señora Tachibana con un montón de bolsas de mercado-que sorpresa encontrarte solo ¿No te acompaña mi hija?

-Se quedó nadando en la escuela-miro las bolsas del mandado-¿Quiere que le ayude?

-Sería muy caballeroso de tu parte, gracias-le dio unas cuantas bolsas y comenzaron a caminar juntos-vaya, hace nueve años yo hubiera ido por ustedes dos hasta el club de natación a sacarlos del agua, como pasa el tiempo, ahora mi pequeña niña se va a Tokio a estudiar y mi hijo adoptivo de va a América a ser un nadador profesional

-¿Hijo adoptivo?

-Siempre lo has sido desde que tu madre me encargo echarte un ojo-le hizo un giño con su ojo izquierdo-me sigue sorprendiendo lo mucho que han crecido y las grandes metas que se han propuesto. Aun pareciera que fue ayer que tú, Makoto y Rin se reunían en casa para luego irse juntos al club de natación y decian que querían ser policías, bomberos o sirenas

-Sí, ya ha sido mucho tiempo-recordaba eso, los tres chicos salían de la escuela e iban a casa de Makoto a almorzar antes de irse al club de natación. Jamás se lo diría a Rin, pero desde entonces disfrutaba de la compañía de él y de Makoto, incluso había veces en que Nagisa se les unía-sabes, siempre creí que tu serías el hombre que apartara de mi lado a mi pequeña

-¡¿He?!

-Ustedes dos eran inseparables desde bebes, no había día en que tu nombre no saliera de sus labios sonrientes y el cómo se esmeraba en tejerte una bufanda cada año hasta que le pediste que dejara de darte tantas, realmente te quería mucho-Haruka se asombró con esa confesión y recordó entonces las tres bufandas que había en su closet, por eso las tenía, porque la Makoto femenina las había tejido para él-pero bueno, ya entendí que lo suyo es una simple y sana amistad, supongo que he visto muchas películas para hacerme ideas raras. Además Rin se esforzó mucho en ganarse a mi hija ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzó a mandarle gardenias en secreto?

-Etto… si, lo recuerdo-era mentira, pero tenía que disimular, ahora entendía la referencia de Nagisa sobre las flores-Rin siempre ha sido muy tímido aunque no lo parezca

-Es verdad, hasta que al fin agarró valor y le mando un ramo diciendo que era él, y como olvidar cuando le pidió a mi esposo permiso, fue tan adorable-Haruka bajo la mirada algo molesto-parece que aquí termina nuestra platica-el chico volteó a mirar a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a las escaleras-muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con el mandado y lamento si te molesté con mi plática, sabes que hablo mucho

-No me molestó, fue agradable-le dio las bolsas que él traía- que esté muy bien

-¿No vienes a cenar hoy?

-Quizás otro día, hoy tengo bastante tarea… gracias señora Tachibana

-¿Por qué agradeces?

-… Por haber traído a Makoto a este mundo. Hasta luego-salió corriendo dejando a la mujer confundida.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba oscureciendo y Makoto seguía flotando en la alberca de espaldas. Creyó que quizás, tal como le funcionaba a Haruka, el agua podría aclarar su mente, pero al parecer eso no servía con ella puesto a que sólo le hizo dudar más de su decisión ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿No era el sueño de toda chica poderse ir con su novio a un lugar en el extranjero? Bueno, cabía recalar el detalle de que ella no era una chica muy femenina ni romántica. Cuando comenzó a salir con Rin le costó mucho trabajo actuar como una novia, dejarse abrazar, tomarse de las manos, llamarse así mismo novios, decirse cosas dulces, había sido tanto tiempo amiga de Rin que esas cosas no le salían de forma natural hasta que comenzó a acostumbrarse y hallaron el método para poder salir juntos sin que fuera incomodo pero ¿Irse juntos a vivir a otro lugar? Era demasiado precipitado, no habían si quiera avanzado en esos seis meses de un beso que durara cinco segundos ¡¿Y de repente esto?! Además, estaba Tokio. Podía simplemente buscar algo relacionado con enseñanza en la escuela a la que la recomendaría Rin pero no sabía si existiera y no sería lo mismo que el plan de estudios que le había fascinado en Tokio.<br>Salió del agua y fue directo a cambiarse. Necesitaba una segunda opinión, obviamente no les diría a sus padres, posiblemente los obligarían a casarse si mencionaba apenas las palabras "ir a Australia con Rin", sus amigas harían un escándalo mayor y seguro le darían más apoyo a tomar la oferta, necesitaba una opinión fría y concreta y esa sólo la podía obtener de un lugar.

Haruka comenzó a preparar la cena de esa noche, estaba usando una de aquellas tres bufandas que le había tejido su amada niña, a pesar de que hacía algo de calor, y siguió repasando en su cabeza las palabras de la señora Tachibana. Se reprochó a sí mismo y a su yo correspondiente de ese universo por lo que había hecho, por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a los dos Makotos. Ahora entendía porque Rin se la había agandallado, él sí había puesto todo su esfuerzo y su atención en conquistar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, enviándole sus flores favoritas y ganándose a sus suegros, mientras que el mismo sólo despreció sus regalos tejidos con cariño ¿Cómo es que Makoto le aguantaba? Cualquiera ya le hubiera reprochado o abandonado pero él y ella seguían ahí para él.  
>El timbre de su casa le desconcentró de sus actividades y pensamientos. Apagó la estufa del estofado, fue a abrir y se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos.<p>

-Makoto…

-… ¿Tienes un momento? Hay algo que me gustaría contarte… y pedirte consejo

-Pasa…-le dio paso libre para que pasara a su casa pero la chica no se movió de su lugar-¿Afuera?

-Si no es mucha molestia-el pelinegro no dijo nada, sólo fue por sus zapatos y salió con la chica hasta llegar a la parte más alta del vecindario, donde había unas bancas de madera y un mirador donde se veía el pueblo y el mar de Iwatobi-lamento importunarte

-Sabes que no importunas… Entonces ¿Me dirás al fin que ocurre?

-… Rin me pidió que fuera con él a Australia-eso sorprendió al pelinegro mucho, eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado-dijo que, como no tenía aun un plan para el futuro podía irme a estudiar con él allá, sería lo mismo que haría en una universidad local aquí pero en inglés

-Eso quiere decir que aún no le has dicho lo de Tokio-Makoto negro con la cabeza sin mirarle-¿Por qué no le dijiste en ese momento?

-Porque es una oportunidad para que él y yo podamos seguir juntos. Cualquier otra persona en mi lugar aceptaría la oferta sin dudarlo; ir a estudiar al extranjero con una beca de natación, conocer otro lugar, pensión alimentaria y vivir con su pareja. Es perfecto, simplemente lo que cualquier chica sueña y sin embargo… no pude decirle que sí, no asimilo ese plan

-Makoto…

-Cuando aparecía el tema de Australia, decíamos lo mucho que nos íbamos a extrañar y como quisiéramos que hubiera una manera menos complicada para continuar juntos; entonces aparece esta oportunidad, una forma en que podamos continuar juntos sin tantas complicaciones. Era lo que ambos queríamos y sin embargo, estoy dudando-apretó el barandal con impotencia-Haru ¿Por qué estoy dudando?

-… porque estarías renunciando a lo que realmente deseas. Tu misma lo dijiste, quieres ser maestra y enseñarle a los niños a divertirse nadando. Pero también… quieres a Rin-dijo eso con dificultad y continuó- y quieres que funcione. La propuesta de Rin les da la oportunidad de estar juntos por un tiempo más, pero también sería renunciar a tu propio sueño, a tu vida en Japón y con el tiempo terminarías odiando a Rin por lo que tuviste que sacrificar-vio como la chica comenzaba a llorar y se arrepintió de lo que le acababa de decir a la chica-pero también sabes que una relación a distancia no funcionará y menos si tú te vas a Tokio porque sería arriesgarse a no volverse a ver en persona, si lo ves de esa manera entonces…

-No hay futuro –le interrumpió y al fin volteó a verle -sé que Rin y yo no tenemos futuro estando juntos. Si me voy con él lo detestaré y si me voy a Tokio él me detestará. Una vez se me había ocurrido a mí esa idea descabellada pero diferente. Pedirle que tomara reclutamiento en Tokio y así podríamos seguirnos viendo pero pensé ¿Qué clase de persona sería si le pidiera eso? Y ahora ocurre esto-comienza a llorar-No puedo culpar a nadie más que a mi pues yo le oculte mis planes, no le he dicho el sueño al que aspiro y ahora me vería como una horrible persona si le suelto de la nada que no quiero irme a Australia con él porque quiero irme a Tokio a ser maestra…-la chica al fin se había desahogado. Así, de manera natural y en llanto salió la verdad de lo que quería-él va a odiarme…

-Si te odia por eso entonces es un idiota

-No, tendría sentido si lo hace. Además tienes razón, aun si no me odia después de soltarle la verdad, la relación a distancia no funcionaría y no puedo proponerle acompañarme a Tokio, sería muy egoísta de mi parte

-Yo lo haría-le interrumpió. Makoto le miro confundida, Haruka formó una mirada muy decidida y tomó la mano de la castaña-Makoto, yo te amo

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Drama, drama everywhere OnO En este capítulo quise sacar algo de RinMako y ahora que hemos venido a pasar a la acción, y no a tanto los conflictos mentales de Haruka, quiero sacar un poco de todos los personajes para hacer la trama más interesante y que ustedes no se aburran, ya me ha tocado que eso pase y no es bonito .n.<br>Un aviso importante, la siguiente semana entro a la universidad de nuevo (noooooooooooo!) los primeros días posiblemente todo sea algo relajado así que actualizare regularmente como lo hago pero, como aun no sé bien que extención le voy a poner al fic, tal vez haya semanas que no actualize para nada, tengo como prioridad la carrera así que disculpenme si en algún momento me ausento. Gracias por leer, paso a retirarme n.n

**¡See you the next water time!**


	8. El peor escenario

Hola criaturitas de la pradera! :D

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado estas dos semanas .n. pero resultó que mi intinerario en la universidad está MUY pesado, no he tenido casi oportunidad de hacer lo que me gusta, tengo que leer como 4 libros para esta semana y así, pero después de ir en poco a poco, logré terminar de escribir el fic y de editarlo u.u  
>Bueno, ahora algo importante: ¡Ya salió el trailer de la ova de Free! Listo, sigan leyendo :D<p>

* * *

><p>Makoto quedo en shock tras escuchar aquellas simples tres palabras que podían causar tanto impacto en una persona. Haruka le miraba serio, no estaba mintiendo, lo notaba en sus ojos pero en el fondo deseaba que aquello fuera un engaño.<p>

-Me preguntaste si realmente quería ir a América. La respuesta es no; analizándolo bien es la mejor opción. Los mejores nadadores se encuentran en Estados Unidos, se me abrirían muchas puertas a las competencias e incluso a los juegos olímpicos, por eso irme allá es la opción más lógica pero… si tú me pidieras quedarme lo haría, porque tú eres lo único que no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar por mi sueño-el pelinegro le tomó de las manos y la chica despertó un poco de su trance-te amo Makoto y te seguiría a donde tú me pidieras-la chica no dijo nada, estaba en un trance enorme tras haber oído aquellas palabras por parte de su amigo. Haruka sintió que había cometido el error más grande de su vida al ver aquella expresión de terror en el rostro de la castaña-… es tarde, sería mejor que regresemos a dormir-se levantó y comenzó a caminar rápido hasta su casa.  
>Makoto seguía en la misma posición, con la misma expresión y sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando tomó conciencia de lo que había ocurrido Haruka ya llevaba una hora en la tina tratando de relajarse, sin éxito alguno.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Haruka se despertó temprano de nuevo. Era tentadora la idea de evitar a Makoto, después de haberse avergonzado así mismo frente a ella, pero si algo había aprendido en su propio universo, era que esconderse no era la solución, lo mejor era aclarar las cosas de una vez antes de que se crearan malentendidos y problemas innecesarios. Así que ahí estaba él, en las escaleras que forzosamente la chica tenía que bajar para poder ir a la escuela.

-…Haru-escucho llamar a la chica que se encontraba a escalones arriba. Se sintió mal al ver aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba manchados con un tono rojizo, unas bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos y su piel con aspecto pálido-¿Me estabas esperando?

-Es lo que siempre hago cuando me despierto temprano-vio como la chica bajaba hasta llegar a él-¿Estuviste llorando?

-…lo siento… yo

-¿Debería entonces ir pensando en cometer hara-kiri?-no sabía si ahí había ocurrido, pero en su universo Nagisa había hecho una broma de que, todo aquel que cometiera el delito de hacer llorar a Makoto, tendría que pagar con su vida como penitencia.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!-se mordió el labio volteando la mirada-yo…

-Lo lamento-Haruka posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica para que le volteara a ver directamente. Esta se asustó pero no lo apartó-lo que dije anoche fue inapropiado, no debí haberte soltado mis sentimientos de esa manera y menos en la situación en la que te encuentras-separó su mano del rostro de la chica-quiero que lo olvides, actuemos como si eso ultimo no hubiera sucedió

-Pero…

-Por favor Makoto-la chica se sentía horrible ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amigo se sentía así? Jamás se había percatado y ella estaba cómodamente hablándole de su relación con Rin, le estuvo haciendo daño por mucho tiempo y jamás se había dado cuenta ¿Cómo podría fingir que nada había pasado? Era su mejor amigo, Haruka, la persona más importante para ella después de su familia-concentrémonos mejor en tu problema ¿Cómo planeas decirle a Rin lo de Australia?

-Haru eso…-no quería hablarle de eso pero el pelinegro parecía ser masoquista.

-Si no le dices pronto vas a terminar en un avión rumbo a Australia, tienes que decirle de una vez-la chica bajo la mirada angustiada-dile hoy o sino yo le diré

-¡¿He?! ¡Pero Haru!

-No quiero que pienses que lo hago por sabotearte. Rin también es mi amigo y mientras más pase el tiempo peor lo tomará… entenderé si no quieres caminar conmigo a la escuela-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela. La chica siguió ahí asustada pero, por más crudo que estaba siendo Haruka, tenía razón, no quería ir a Australia y debía decírselo a Rin ahora o nunca.

-¡Haru!-corrió para alcanzarlo y le detuvo-tienes razón, como siempre… le diré después de clases, iré a verlo a Samezuka-se mordió el labio al decir eso.

-… estás haciendo lo correcto-fue lo único que pudo decirle y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta la escuela.  
>Haruka se sentía muy mal; algo dentro de él deseaba que todo saliera mal, que Rin se enojara con ella y no quisiera volver a verla, que terminara la relación y, con Makoto desconsolada, podría hacerle ver lo que él sí estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle… pero eso no era una película. Lo que dijo antes era cierto, Rin era su amigo, alguien que siempre logró sacar la motivación que le faltaba para hacer las cosas, gracias a él había descubierto un mundo nuevo lleno de oportunidades que jamás se imaginó que podrían ser para él y dejar ese único deseo de ser una persona ordinaria… pero no era él indicado para Makoto, él o ella en este caso, era un ángel, uno puro y hermoso que se merecía algo mejor que ser la novia mártir de un nadador trotamundos.<p>

* * *

><p>A Rin no le interesaban las clases, sólo ponía la atención adecuada para poder pasar las materias y graduarse; no entendía como saber quién fue Gustav Flaubert, le iba a servir de algo en la natación; de cualquier manera estaba ahí, metido en ese salón escuchando como la tal mujer Bovary había engañado a su esposo, por segunda vez, pero su mente sólo estaba repitiendo la misma canción que escuchó esa mañana en su mp3, o así fue hasta que sintió como su celular vibraba por la llegada de un mensaje.<br>Cubrió con un libro sus manos para poder ver su celular y su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que era un mensaje de su novia.

_¿Puedo verte antes de tu práctica de natación? Iré a tu escuela si es necesario. Necesito decirte algo._  
><strong>-Makoto<strong>

Sólo había dos razones por las cuales la castaña querría verle tan precipitadamente para decirle algo en persona, además de querer venir hasta acá para ahorrarle las molestias: O estaba embarazada o ya tenía una respuesta sobre su propuesta de irse juntos a Australia. Ellos ni siquiera habían pasado de darse un beso largo, así que era obvio que la segunda opción era el problema. Levanto la mirada para ver si el profesor se había dado cuenta de su trampa y al ver que no era así, inmediatamente se puso a escribirle un mensaje de respuesta.

_Claro, te veo a las 2:00 entonces en la entrada principal de Samezuka.  
><em>**-Rin**

Guardó su celular después de enviar el mensaje y siguió fingiendo que le interesaba saber el trágico final de aquella francesa adultera, su mente ahora trabajaba en evitar que se pusiera nervioso por la respuesta de la chica esa misma tarde.

En Iwatobi las cosas no eran distintas. Tras enviar ese mensaje a escondidas de la maestra de matemáticas, la ojiesmeralda sólo podía imaginar el peor escenario tras contarle a Rin la verdad y atormentarse al mismo tiempo con la confesión de su mejor amigo la noche pasada; ya había tenido que pasar muchos problemas con Rei y Rin cuando esos dos le habían dicho sus sentimientos y tener que romperle el corazón a uno, para que ahora llegara Haruka confesándole que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su reclutamiento a América para estar con ella. Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa ¡¿Qué acaso no había otra mujer en Iwatobi?!

-Señorita Tachibana ¿Está usted bien?

-Está tratando de solucionar la ecuación en su cabeza-habló Haruka en su lugar al ver lo agobiada que estaba la chica para responder. Ya nadie dijo nada el resto de la clase y, como esperaba, en cuanto dio final el primer periodo, Makoto salió corriendo.  
>Haruka sabía que iría a ver a Rin y regresaría para el segundo periodo y la práctica de natación. El pelinegro ya no sabía que esperar, si desearle buena suerte a la chica o pedir que ocurriera el peor escenario.<p>

* * *

><p>Makoto tomó el tren, y caminó lo más lento posible a la academia de Samezuka. Se había ido muy temprano, aún faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las 2:00, seguro Rin seguiría almorzando, pero si se quedaba más tiempo en su escuela iba a enloquecer, necesitaba ver al pelirrojo y decirle la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera esta ¿Y si terminaba con ella? ¿Si la terminaba odiando? Esto no era lo mismo como cuando le dio la noticia a Rei, a Nagisa y a Kou-chan, ni siquiera era como cuando le dijo a Haruka; Rin tenía ya un plan donde ambos estarían juntos y ella iba a destrozarlo ahora.<br>Llegó a la entrada, vio a los estudiantes portando sus uniformes blancos y sus zapatos lustrados, todo tan diferente de su escuela pública. Se quedó ahí esperando a que dieran las 2:00, miro a todos los estudiantes buscando una cabellera roja sin mover un solo musculo… y entonces apareció frente a ella y entró en pánico. Podría darle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

-Makoto-le sonrió el chico-¿Llegaste desde hace rato?

-… No tenía nada que hacer y no quiero que pierdas tu práctica así que vine desde antes-mintió, parecía que se estuviera repitiendo el mismo escenario del domingo, pero esta vez tenía que ser valiente y decirle-Rin… tengo que decirte algo-no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que lo iba a destrozar-he tomado mi decisión con respecto a Australia y… no quiero ir-el chico se descolocó con esa confesión-no es que no deseé irme contigo, a decir verdad quisiera que pudiéramos seguir por más tiempo juntos pero…

-No deseas abandonar Iwatobi-le continuó-entiendo que aún no estas lista para este reto y…

-¡No!-le interrumpió-no es eso yo… Rin yo tomé una decisión hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido el valor para poder decírtelo-el chico se asustó por el rumbo al que estaban yendo las palabras de la castaña-yo… quiero ser maestra. Después de ayudar en el club de natación con el entrenador Sasabe me di cuenta de que sí quiero formar parte del mundo de la natación pero no del competitivo, sino del educativo. Quiero enseñarle a los niños a divertirse nadando como lo hacíamos nosotros de pequeños-aunque esa idea le parecía muy enternecedora a Rin, aun no podía evitar sentir miedo por lo que diría Makoto al final, algo no estaba bien-por eso he decidido… ir a una universidad en Tokio-y sus peores miedos se vieron cumplidos.

-… ¿Tokio?-la chica asintió apretando la correa de su mochila con fuerza y el chico tenía casi su mandíbula desencajándose-… ¿Desde cuándo tomaste esa decisión?

-Antes del torneo nacional, por eso rechacé América. Quería decírtelo desde antes pero simplemente no encontraba como y mientras más pasa el tiempo era más difícil así que…

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!-gritó de repente pero la chica ya estaba preparada para algo así por lo que no se inmutó-¡¿Por qué dijiste que lo ibas a pensar?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara?!

-Esa no era mi intención, de verdad lo estaba considerando, pero… después de pensarlo mucho vi que lo que realmente quiero es ir a Tokio

-¿Pensarlo mucho? Sólo ha pasado un día-contestó molesto-así que no finjas que lo reconsiderabas.

-Rin…

-¿Acaso esta es tu manera de terminar conmigo?

-¡¿He?! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces? Porque me parece mucha coincidencia que tomaras esa decisión cuando yo tomé la de irme y justo cuando te sugiero venir conmigo tú me saltas con esta basura

-¡Rin, basta! No sabes lo que dices, estás enojado y no sabes lo que dices. Sólo creí que al decirte… pensarías lo mismo que me estás diciendo ahora

-…-no dijo nada, ni siquiera pudo darle una mirada significativa, sólo dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a Samezuka.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!-al ver que no le hacía caso las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar y a caer libremente por sus ojos-¡Rin yo te quiero mucho, por eso…!

-¿Es lo mismo que le dijiste a Rei para apaciguar tu rechazo?-al escuchar aquellas crueles palabras del pelirrojo, fue ahora ella quien dio la vuelta para irse. Rin caminó serenamente hasta toparse con una pared y la golpeó con tanta fuerza que su mano comenzó a sangrar y llamó la atención de todos los transeúntes.

* * *

><p>Haruka estaba preocupado. La chica no llegó al segundo periodo ni a la práctica como había prometido. Nagisa hizo bromas diciendo que seguro ella y Rin estaban haciendo cosas sucias y eso requería tiempo, obviamente eso no le hizo gracia a él ni a Rei, y por supuesto que no disipó su preocupación. Si Rin le había hecho algo malo lo iba a obligar a cometer suicidio, le importaría poco que fuera su amigo, a Makoto no se le hace llorar, nunca.<br>El tiempo pasó y comenzó a llegar la noche mientras caminaba en solitario a su casa, quería llamarle a la chica pero quien sabía que estaría haciendo en esos momentos y podría interrumpir, pero no hubo necesidad pues su amada amiga se encontraba en las escaleras del templo, sentada y con la mirada baja. Era obvio que las cosas no habían salido bien.

-Makoto-le habló para que ella le volteara a ver pero no lo hizo-… lo siento-Makoto se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras y se abrazó al cuerpo de Haruka comenzando a llorar violentamente. Él sólo la abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente hacia su cuerpo más pequeño que le de ella.  
>Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Odiaba a Rin por haberle hecho daño, odiaba a su yo de aquel universo por haber permitido desde un inicio que el pelirrojo le robara a Makoto y se odiaba a él mismo por haberse dado cuenta tarde y haber deseado que este escenario se cumpliera.<p>

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Pues bueno, así quedo el asunto y se quedará un buen rato hasta que termine de leer Madame Bovary para la escuela :(<br>Ultimamente no he recibido muchos reviews, espero que sea porque leyeron y no tienen nada que aportar y no porque ya no les gusta mi fic y así .n. pero bueno, mientras que haya una sola persona que lo lea (y que Aiiri-sama siga disfrutandolo) seguiré subiendo hasta que sepa que la historia ya debe terminar.

No odien a Rin, está pasandola mal también .n.

**¡See you the next water time!**


End file.
